First Impressions
by MsAdler583
Summary: A modern take on the classic love story between Elizabeth and Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet pulled her bright blue beetle into the parking lot of the strip mall. She stepped into the fresh morning air of the little town of Meryton. She scanned the parking lot and noted Jane's car in front of the shop. Smiling, Elizabeth pushed against the glass door with Bennet Fine Books scrawled across the top. The little bell rang as she entered. Even from the front, she could hear her mother calling to her father who was probably half way across the store.

"Morning," she said to Jane, who was already perched at the bar with Kitty at her side. "Are they at it already?"

"Oh yes," Jane replied with a sweet smile, "But this time, it's all about the new neighbors."

"New neighbors?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Lydia replied from the kitchen. "Someone's thinking about buying the old Netherfield place."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked as she slung her purse under the counter.

"Keep up, Lizzy," Lydia said as she put the tray of cinnamon rolls in the oven.

Mary emerged from the bathroom, "Keep up with what?"

"Netherfield." Lizzy replied quickly before moving to the sink to wash up.

Every morning since Lizzy could remember, the girls would gather for breakfast and chatter before heading to school. Since returning from college, Lizzy had been working full time at the family bookstore. It was the kind of job that made her completely happy in every way and was the only possible chance that would make living in Meryton acceptable. The idea of new faces was a welcome diversion.

Elizabeth looked up as her father came into view carrying a stack of books towards the coffee bar counter. As expected, her mother was not far behind, waddling along, still complaining.

"But you know he must marry one of them!"

"Lizzy," her father said with a broad smile when he saw her.

Elizabeth smiled back as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Henry!" his wife objected, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Certainly, dear. He's come to sweep our daughters off their feet."

Mr. Bennet put the books down on the counter and followed his daughter's direction as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And how do you know he's not already married, mama?" Jane asked.

"Oh come now," Mrs. Bennet started. "Mr. Lucas is the one who showed them the house and told Linda everything about them. She couldn't keep a secret if national security depended on it."

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes before moving over to sit at one of the bar stools.

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bingley." Lydia and her mother said at the same time.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. You all haven't even seen him," Kitty said languidly from her perch next to Jane. "For all we know, he could have warts and a leer."

"With as much money as he has, does it really matter?" Lydia joked.

"How much money does he have?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who can say?" her mother practically yelled, "But he has enough to rent out that huge Netherfield house. AND," she emphasized, "Linda told me that when he came to look at the house he pulled up in one of those big fancy cars. 'Rich, rich, rich', she said."

Elizabeth sipped her mug and tried not to scowl at her mother.

"Gather your things. It's time for school," Mr. Bennet said to the younger girls.

Lydia and Kitty groaned as they moved around the counter to pick up their bags.

"Yes girls," their mother said, "Since your father won't make an effort to introduce you to better society, we must slave away at our business until we die old and decrepit."

"You know, father, if he does have a lot of money, it might be good for business to try to get to know him."

He smiled at his daughter for her sense and stepped closer. "Good thinking, Lizzy. That is, in fact, why I made the visit to him yesterday."

"You what?" Mrs. Bennet yelled.

"I went to help Bingley move in yesterday and let him know about the business. He said he would try to stop by soon if possible."

At that, all the girls were sent into a flutter of noise, particularly their mother, Susan. Her mouth didn't stop running as she pushed the younger two out of the door towards the car. Elizabeth began pulling out the other pastries for the coffee bar display window. Jane set her mug down and moved around to help with the finished cinnamon rolls.

"And what did you think of Mr. Bingely?" Elizabeth asked her father.

"From the five minutes I spoke with him he seemed young, energetic and eager to please. I'm going to finish organizing the mystery section while we have some peace and quiet. If you get a chance, Elizabeth, there are two boxes of books in the back that need to be put in the system."

"I'll get on it," Elizabeth said as he walked away.

"Well," Mary said, pulling her book bag over her shoulder, "I'm going to head to work."

Elizabeth and Jane said their good byes before they continued the work organizing the front counter.

"Have you seen the mysterious Bingley yet?" she asked.

"Oh no," Jane said with a quick smile. "But I'm sure we'll see him next week at least."

"Where?"

"The Lucas's have already planned a welcome party for him and from what I've heard, he's bringing friends with him."

"Really?"

"Family, I think."

"Hm."

The clock above them chimed the half hour and Jane looked up, "I've got to get to the office. Did you want to meet for lunch today?"

"Can you get away?"

"I think so. Stan's off on vacation so I'm in the office by myself all week."

"Sounds good then. Just come here."

"Okay."

Jane gave Elizabeth a half hug before grabbing her purse and heading out. She worked at a lawyer's office a few blocks away which allowed them to see each other a great deal. Once the coffee area was set up, Elizabeth moved to turn on the open sign.

Mornings were usually slow for the shop, particularly weekday mornings. Elizabeth headed for the back, but left the door open. No sooner had she gotten through the first box then she heard the bell ding.

"Hello?" a male voice rang out.

Elizabeth stood to go help when she heard her father call out.

"Charles!"

"Hello Mr. Bennet."

"Just call me Henry." He said.

Elizabeth moved a little closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"What a fine establishment you own." Bingley said rather nervously.

"Thank you. We've got all kinds of books here from collectible first editions to best sellers."

"Oh," he started, "I'm really not much of a reader, you see."

Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth to keep the giggle from escaping. She moved to peek through the opening of the door hinge to get a glance of Bingley, but it was hard to tell.

"Right," Mr. Bennet replied. "If you see something you might be interested though, just let us know. Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm on the run, actually. But I'll be back when my friend arrives. He absolutely loves old books. Well, not to say your books are old, I mean, he just collects them. He'll be delighted."

"I'm sure he will. Bring him by any time."

"Thank you."

If there was any more to the conversation, Elizabeth didn't hear it because she moved back to the box of books. Poor Charles Bingley. If anything, though, he was honest and that was certainly something Elizabeth looked for in a man. His further character would only be revealed as she got to know him and she hoped she would get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for coming with me," Charlotte said as she opened her trunk.

"Not at all," Elizabeth started as she began putting the groceries in the back. "I'm happy to be of help if I can."

"You know how my mother gets. She wants everything to be perfect tonight."

"I'm sure it will be."

"Half of the town is invited."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well I hope we have enough food then."

They got into the car and started the trek back to the house Elizabeth had fondly dubbed the Lucas Lodge. It was one of the larger houses in Meryton. The real estate industry had been nice to the Lucases.

"Who all is Bingley bringing?" Elizabeth asked.

"From what I've heard it's going to be him, his sisters, he's got two of them, his brother-in-law and his friend."

"Have you met any of them?"

"Only the unmarried sister. She was there when my father stopped by to give Bingley the spare keys."

"How was she?"

"Perfectly manicured."

Elizabeth laughed. "Snob?"

"Oh, I don't know for sure, but she seemed a little annoyed at something. Spending her summer in Meryton perhaps."

"Will they be here all summer?"

"Bingley has a six month lease on the house."

Charlotte flashed a quick smile as though she had said something she wasn't supposed to. Elizabeth grinned back. After growing up with Charlotte Lucas, there was nothing that was left unsaid between them.

When they arrived at the house, a large van was unloading tables from the back.

"We can take the food into the kitchen through the back way. My mother rented all these tables for the backyard even though I told her it would probably be too warm for everyone to be outside."

They walked in through the garage and began putting all the food away. After several trips, it was finished. They spent a few hours in the kitchen helping prepare the food before Charlotte suggested they go upstairs to get ready. Elizabeth had brought her dress and everything earlier. Like little girls, they spent nearly an hour gossiping and fixing their hair and make-up. Soon the frequent ring of the doorbell suggested the arrival of guests.

"Ready?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Charlotte was by no means ugly, she was just so plain. Elizabeth constantly tried to make her get her hair styled or put high lights in it, but Charlotte enjoyed the simple clean style she had. It was only at parties like this that Charlotte could be persuaded to put more than just a layer of lip gloss on her lips.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, felt as nice as ever. Standing next to Jane, there was never any contest, but alone, Elizabeth knew her dark eyes were her greatest asset if played up the right way. Tonight, her dark eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow would do just the trick to match her deep purple dress.

When they came downstairs, a few guests were already standing around chatting. Elizabeth recognized most all of them. Before long, the bell rang and her sisters entered with their already loud mother. Elizabeth briefly wondered if she should let Jane know that her mother should be limited to two glasses of wine only, but thought against it. Jane looked as beautiful as ever and made her way over to Elizabeth as soon as they walked in. Kitty and Lydia hurried to find Charlotte's younger sister and scout out any of the guys that were already there. Mary hung by her mother's side, hoping the time would pass quickly.

"Is he here yet?" Jane asked.

"Who?" Elizabeth teased.

"You know who," she hissed.

"Oh that who. Not from what I know."

Jane laughed and waved to one of her friends. They soon became involved in a conversation with Charlotte and Sarah Smith causing them to almost forget about the anxiously awaited arrival of Mr. Bingley. Almost.

It came finally when everyone stopped talking to stare at the group that entered the room. Linda Lucas moved forward first and clasped Bingley on the shoulder, then happily introducing the people around him.

"Which one is the unmarried sister?" Elizabeth whispered.

"The one on his left." Charlotte whispered back.

Elizabeth looked at the group. It was the first real look she had gotten at Bingley. He wasn't ugly, but right away Elizabeth could see his smile was what would make him agreeable with anyone. His light blonde hair flopped to the side of his face and he kept jerking his head absentmindedly to push the lock back. The sister to his left was a real beauty. Her light hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her outfit and high platform heels oozed with money in combination with her designer purse. Elizabeth could tell by the appraising look she was giving the room that this was not someone she could easily get along with. The other sister stood with her arm wrapped through her husbands. She was taller than the other sister, and had darker hair and less striking beauty. The husband, a pot-bellied sort, seemed older than the sister and Elizabeth wondered exactly how much money the man was worth. Otherwise, she wondered if she would have given him the time of day. Out of the group, though, Elizabeth couldn't help but let her eyes rest on the gentleman to Bingley's right. His tall frame towered over Mrs. Lucas. His dark hair was cut shorter than Bingley's. His eyes appeared almost sad as they trailed from Linda to the crowd around him and finally came to rest on Elizabeth staring at him.

Surprised at being caught, Elizabeth pulled her glance away quickly, turning back to Bingley. Bingley listened politely as a few of the noted guests were introduced.

"Oh, Charlotte," Linda called as she moved towards her oldest daughter. "This is my daughter Charlotte. This is Mr. Bingley."

"Very nice to meet you," Charlotte replied with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure," he said to Charlotte, though Elizabeth couldn't help but notice his eyes rested on Jane.

As the group grew quiet, the man to Bingley's left cleared his throat. Elizabeth tried to hide the smile as Bingley pulled his stare away from Jane.

"This is my dear friend, William Darcy along with my sister, Caroline."

While Caroline seemed to stoop enough to say a quick hi, Darcy only nodded in condescension.

"I hope you're all enjoying your stay so far," Elizabeth ventured.

"Very much so." Bingley replied with a good natured grin.

They settled into another silence as Charlotte wrung her hands together. Sensing her unease, Elizabeth tried again, "I believe you had the chance to step into our family store last week, Bennet's Fine Books?"

"Oh!" Bingley said in recognition, "Yes. Is that your store?"

"My family owns it. I'm Elizabeth Bennet and this is my sister, Jane."

Once the introduction had been made, Bingley seemed to unconsciously turn all his attention to Jane. Darcy didn't mind standing idly by his side while he talked. Worse yet, Caroline made several failed attempts to talk to Darcy.

"Excuse me," Charlotte began politely, "I believe I'm needed in the kitchen."

Trying not to shoot daggers into her back as she walked away, Elizabeth turned Darcy to see if she could make the man talk.

"Are you staying at Netherfield, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes." He responded with a nod.

Encouraged, Elizabeth tried again, "It is a beautiful house, isn't it?"

"It is perfectly adequate."

She could see the slight smirk at the corner of Caroline's mouth. Elizabeth knew she would have to get out of there before she said anything too mean.

"Would anyone like something to drink?"

"No," Caroline said. "Thank you," she added as an afterthought.

Smiling, Elizabeth hurried to the kitchen. Inside, she found Charlotte leaning against the counter with a glass of wine.

"How dare you leave me like that."

"I know, I'm so sorry, love."

Elizabeth tried to glare but it came out a silly smile only making Charlotte laugh.

"If you want something to do, the punch needs another bottle of bubbly in it."

"I'm on it."

Elizabeth walked to the fridge and pulled out the bottle. By the time she opened it and moved to the counter, Charlotte had left. She poured it into the punch bowl and screwed the lid back on. She moved around the little island to throw the bottle in the trash. As she did, she heard the voices of Darcy and Bingley coming from the bar where the food was.

"You can't stand in the corner all by yourself all evening," Bingley teased.

"Of course I can." He replied, his voice deep. "You're hogging all conversation with the only decent girl in the room."

"She is something. But come on, her younger sister, she's really smart from what I hear."

Elizabeth couldn't help herself from leaning forward, eavesdropping on Bingley for the second time. Her grip tightened on the neck of the bottle.

"Smart in comparison to those around her, perhaps. But not nearly enough to tempt me. Have fun while you can, Charles."

Their voices continued as they moved away from the table. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was just angry or hurt. On the one hand, it shouldn't have mattered to her in the least what this pompous air bag thought of her. On the other, the fact that anyone would insult her enough to call her stupid made her see red. Hurtling the empty bottle into the trash, she pushed all angry thoughts of Darcy out of her head and made her way back to the party. He could be an arrogant ass all he wanted, but he wasn't going to ruin her fun of the night.

Bingley had made his way back to Jane and the two were laughing over something. How someone so sweet and fun could stick himself in a friendship with someone as cold and heartless as Darcy was baffling beyond reason to Elizabeth. She realized Caroline was standing as close to Darcy as possible and wondered if maybe the two had something going on and Charles had no choice. If such was the case, she felt sorry for Bingley that _that _was going to be his future brother-in-law. She almost had a quick apologetic thought for Caroline that she would be stuck with such a boar, but seeing her nose as high in the air as it was, she thought twice about it. _They deserve each other,_ she mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth plopped down on the couch, careful not to spill her mug of tea on her pajamas. Jane walked in after her, settling into the comfy rocking chair.

"So?" Elizabeth asked finally, "What did you think of him?"

"Him who?" she teased.

"Jane Bennet…"

"Charles was very sweet and nice. I feel like we've been friends forever."

"He's got a sweet smile too. That kind of boyish charm."

"Mmhmm," she agreed as she took a sip from her own mug.

"I mean, you've certainly liked uglier guys. Remember haggle-toothed Harry?"

"Lizzy!"

She laughed as she pulled her legs up under her. "I'm only joking. In all seriousness, though, you never see anything bad about anyone. You're quite the angel."

"Stop it. I just try not to make any quick judgments. You never know what a person is like until you get to know them, after all."

"That's true, my dear, but I just can't help speaking my mind when I can. Or when I see something awful. Speaking of which, what do you think of his sisters?"

"They weren't awful. Just because they didn't speak much doesn't mean they are rude. They could be very shy or even uncomfortable around so many people."

"That's true," Lizzy lied. She had seen the haughty attitude in Caroline Bingley from the top of her perfectly dyed hair to the bottom of her manicured pinky toe. And while Jane was too nice to see beyond her smiles, Elizabeth guessed the critical thoughts that were running through Caroline's head the longer her brother talked to Jane.

"So what did you learn about him? How rich is he?"

Jane gave a chiding glance before replying, "Well, he talked about his job. His father owned an electronics company of some sort and he's running a limb of the business now. That's how he got his money, I imagine. His sisters are staying for a while with him, but the married one, the Hursts, are planning on heading home in a few weeks. This is their holiday."

"And his friend? The pompous one?"

"Oh, Darcy? Well, from what I could gather, they have been friends for quite some time. Business or something. Bingley acted as though Darcy sort of took him under his wing to help him with the business in some fashion. Bingley seems to hold him in the highest of regard. That must say something for him."

"It says only that Darcy must make Bingley feel indebted somehow, to secure his friendship."

"Lizzy," Jane cautioned, "You don't know that."

"No, but it is a theory. So is Darcy really rich too?"

"Much more so than Bingley, I believe. At one point, the sister said that Darcy never speaks much to anyone unless he knows them really well."

"Who knows."

Elizabeth took another sip from her mug, replaying the actions from the party in her head. His pride certainly seemed to eclipse any other aspect of his personality, but Elizabeth tried to reason that maybe he felt his pride was justified in some way because of the society he was used to keeping. Maybe.

"Well," Jane said as she stood up. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Elizabeth replied with a smile, knowing that would be the only information she would get out of Jane about the party.

"Do you want some popcorn?"

"I'll make it," Elizabeth said, rising from the couch.

When she came back into the living room, the movie was just starting. She settled back into her spot by her sister. It had become a custom of theirs to spend Friday evenings watching movies together, instead of wondering why they were still watching them alone. Elizabeth munched on the popcorn as the movie began and spent most of her time wondering why the dark movie star at the center of the chick flick reminded her only of Mr. Darcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth wiped the same spot of the counter three times before nearly jumping at the sound of the bell at the door.

"Did I scare you?" Charlotte joked as she approached.

"To say the least. Are you hungry?"

"Just coffee for me," she replied as she settled onto a bar stool. "Slow?"

"Terribly," she said as she turned to get a new mug for Charlotte. "My father's at home today and mother's getting her nails done, so it is me only all day. I'm almost considering closing early to save money."

"Well, I just wanted to stop by to invite you to a game night my mother's putting on this Saturday. You and Jane are invited of course."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she pushed the mug across the bar towards her friend. "And will the town's newest members be there?"

Charlotte laughed lightly, "They have all been invited, but I'm not sure who all is coming. I can't imagine Bingley not showing up if he knows Jane will be there."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Don't say anything to anyone, but the other day, Jane went shopping with the sisters and they met up with Bingley for dinner. She really does like him, I think."

"Does she?"

"I think so."

"Bingley follows her around like a little puppy any time they are together, but Jane always seems to put a distance between them. Some guys may not mind, but many guys would take that as a sign they aren't interested."

"Oh," Elizabeth picked up her rag again, "Jane doesn't really go overboard on her emotions anyways. I don't think Bingley's given up yet."

"I sure hope not," Charlotte said after taking a drink. "They really are cute together. I always say it's best to just give it all you've got to make sure he knows you're interested. There's plenty of time to get to know one another…after you're married of course."

Elizabeth laughed, "Please don't ever do that, Charlotte."

She stood, picking up her bag. "Well, I just dropped by to invite you. Will you both be there?"

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled. "Take the mug with you, I'll get it from you later."

"Thanks." Charlotte said with a smile.

Elizabeth shook her head as she finished wiping down the counter. Surely Charlotte was only speaking for her own perspective. She could see nothing to make her think Bingley was losing interest. He had even stopped by the store once to awkwardly ask if she was there. One thing was certain, every time Elizabeth had the chance to talk to Bingley she found herself liking him more and more. She pulled out her phone to text Jane to let her know not to make plans for Saturday.

When Saturday came, Elizabeth and Jane arrived together to the game party. Lucas Lodge had been arranged with three tables to seat everyone. Two tables had card games and the other various board games. As soon as they walked in, Bingley moved from the food table to Jane.

"Hi," he said, giving Elizabeth a quick glance.

"Charles," she said with a smile.

"I'm absolutely hopeless at cards," he joked.

"Surely not." Jane replied.

"You'll just have to help me. Would you like something to drink?"

She smiled again as they moved over to the drinks. Elizabeth remained behind and scanned the group assembled. She made a move towards Charlotte who was talking with her father on the other side of the room.

Eventually Mrs. Lucas called the attention of the room and instructed everyone to find a table to sit. Elizabeth found herself at the poker table with Jane, Bingley and Caroline. Being terrible at cards herself, Elizabeth was bored after a few rounds. Bingley was shocking them all by winning nearly every round, with the help of Jane, of course.

Elizabeth watched them closely but couldn't tell that Jane was being more reserved than usual. In fact, she leaned over several times to whisper her suggestions in Bingley's ear, which seemed to annoy his sister to no end. Excusing herself, Elizabeth went to get some food. As she did, she realized Darcy was standing by the wall, watching the game of whist at the other table.

Darcy watched her as she approached and she felt his stare as she carefully picked the food from the table. When she got to the end, she looked up to confirm Darcy was staring right at her. Startled, she hoped Darcy didn't see him get the best of her.

"Do you not play cards, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not if I can help it."

"And what do you do for fun, then?"

He continued to stare at her with a nearly blank face that for once seemed to hold no criticism of her. She wondered if he had ever done anything for fun in his life.

"Relax, I suppose."

She nodded with a forced smile, unsure of how to respond.

"Do you enjoy playing cards?"

"Oh, it's fun in comparison to other activities, but not nearly stimulating enough to tempt me." She said with an arched brow before moving away. It took all she had not to turn around and see what his face looked like. She would have given money to see the reaction.

She moved to the game table and began playing Checkers with Charlotte. Darcy fought the urge to let his glance fall on Elizabeth Bennet. His face had hopefully regained its color after paling with her words. No matter what he told Charles, he couldn't help but find himself watching her next move no matter where she was. He was pulled from his reverie when Caroline appeared next to him.

"I can practically read your thoughts and I agree."

"I doubt that," he said quietly.

"You're bored out of your mind, I can tell. And I understand why. Some of the people here," she said lowering her voice, "think a great deal of themselves. Can you imagine being here with these people forever? You'd lose your mind."

Darcy's gaze had wandered back to Elizabeth Bennet. "It wouldn't be completely disagreeable. Not with certain people."

"Like who?" she asked quickly, following his glance. "Surely you don't mean one of the Bennets."

"I do."

"Really, Darcy, I am surprised. I'm sure the wedding will be a happy, albeit loud, one. Just think of your mother-in-law."

Darcy gave a critical look at Caroline, but said nothing. She took this as encouragement and continued to make jokes about the ceremony which would, no doubt, take place in the bookstore. Darcy tuned her out as he did the rest of the world and spent the rest of the evening trying _not_ to watch Miss Bennet.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth pulled the tray of cinnamon rolls from the little warming oven and set them on the counter. Immediately Kitty and Lydia grabbed one before complaining about how hot they were.

"My goodness, you two are the silliest girls I think I've ever met." Their father lamented as he watched them both rush to the sink to run cold water over their hands.

Elizabeth smiled sadly as she moved to fill up her father's coffee cup.

"Oh, that's not half as silly as how excited they are over the military fair at the school."

"What military fair?" Mrs. Bennet asked suddenly.

Mary ignored the glares of both Kitty and Lydia and continued, "Some of the military men have come to town to try to recruit the seniors at school. I heard them both talking about it earlier."

"And are they to have some sort of ceremony?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother while she sat in a stool next to Jane. The conversation moved to a particular military man Mrs. Bennet had considered herself in love with. Lizzy took a drink and looked to Jane who had pulled out her phone and was texting under the counter.

"Who are you texting?" Elizabeth teased.

Jane held up the phone and it was a quick text from none other than Caroline Bingley: "_Bored 2 death. Dinner with Louisa?"_

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "My, my, you certainly are getting close to them. Will Charles be there?"

"Be where?" Their mother dropped in.

"I'm having dinner with Caroline and Louisa Bingley." Jane replied after giving Elizabeth a frazzled look.

"How exciting!" her mother exclaimed as she rose. "Get your things, girls. Time for school."

The others left, including Jane, and Elizabeth and her father were left alone to work in the store for the rest of the day.

"Looks like it's going to rain," her father noted as he approached the desk near closing time.

"It certainly does," Elizabeth said, looking at the darkening sky.

"I'm heading home now before the storm hits. I advise you to close up and do the same."

"Of course, father. See you tomorrow."

After a quick hug and kiss, her father left. Elizabeth was in no real rush to get things closed up, after all a storm was a storm and she was only going to her empty apartment. Nevertheless, she cleaned up the coffee bar and began to put the pastries into the fridge when the bell of the door rang.

One of the regulars gave her a quick wave before heading back to the historical romance section. Sighing in defeat, she munched on the last cinnamon roll as she waited. Eventually the woman made it up the counter just as the sound of a downpour echoed against the glass.

"Oh my," the lady commented, "Sure is coming down."

"So it appears," Elizabeth said with a smile.

As the lady ran out into the rain, Elizabeth debated on staying longer or just emerging into the storm herself. She cleaned the rest, gathered her things and turned off all the lights when felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

She read the text from Jane quickly: "_Help Liz! Was feeling sick n Bingleys made me stay. Need excuse to leave." _

"_How sick?"_ she replied.

"_They've called a doc"_

"Oh Lord," Elizabeth moaned as she pulled her jacket tighter. She hoped she remembered how exactly to get to the old Netherfield place.

When she arrived the rain made no indication to cease. She pulled into the large drive way and watched the door. She felt stupid just showing up. Briefly she guessed she should have called first. Jumping out of the car, she ran up to the door, slipping on the wet concrete and falling on her butt. Laughing the rest of the way, she didn't realize the door was already open until she got there.

"Elizabeth Bennet?" Louisa asked.

Sobering quickly, she flashed a smile. "I'm so sorry to bother you, I heard my sister was sick and was going to help her get home."

"Please, come in," Louisa said.

As Elizabeth walked in, she realized Louisa was staring at her with wide eyes. Liz could only imagine how funny she must have looked with rain drenched hair, and a muddy splash on her skirt where she fell. Biting down her on her lip to stop the giggle, Elizabeth asked to be taken to her sister. On the way, they passed through one of the living rooms where everyone was assembled. Caroline held a book, though Elizabeth doubted much she was really reading it. Bingley was eating and Darcy was sitting to the side. Mr. Hurst was completely engrossed in watching the television.

Everyone except for Mr. Hurst, who completely ignored them, seemed surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Elizabeth?" Charles asked. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm so sorry to barge in on you all. I was just coming to help my sister come home. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh," was Caroline's only reply.

"Nonsense," Charles said standing. "We told her she could rest here. She isn't bothering any one."

Darcy's glance shifted from Elizabeth to Charles, but he continued to say nothing.

"I don't want to impose. If you could take me to her, we'll get out of your hair quickly."

"I'll show you," Charles said nearly tripping over himself to get to her.

He started up the staircase and turned to make sure Elizabeth was behind him.

"Thank you for offering. That's very nice of you." Elizabeth said.

"Really," he insisted. "There's no reason for her to be up and about if she's sick. We're all fine having her here."

His smile and genuine eyes, made Elizabeth believe that Charles, no doubt, had no reason to want Jane gone. She couldn't say the same for his sisters. He knocked on one of the bedroom doors and heard a 'come in'.

Elizabeth and Charles entered to find Jane lying on the bed, wrapped in the heavy quilt.

"Oh no!" Jane cried, "You didn't have to come get me. I'm already putting the Bingleys out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bingley insisted again, "Please try to get some rest. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and he smiled at Elizabeth before leaving. Elizabeth wasted no time hurrying to the bed and feeling her forehead.

"Jane, you're burning up."

"I know. I feel terrible. They've been so sweet in trying to help me. I'm so embarrassed, Lizzy, I could die."

"I know, dear, just try to get some sleep. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head again and closed her eyes. Elizabeth removed her jacket and set it over the edge of the bed. While she had planned to come and help Jane go home, she was beginning to have second thoughts. With a fever like that, it would be best to let her get some sleep. Elizabeth rubbed her hand over her forehead, debating what to do. When she looked up and realized Jane had already fallen back asleep, she made up her mind. They were going to have to impose on the Bingleys for a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth returned downstairs and again the whole room turned to look at her as she entered. With the exception of Mr. Hurst, of course.

"I feel terrible, but I really think she might be pretty sick. Would it be too much trouble to let her sleep for a little bit and we'll leave in a few hours when she wakes up?"

"Of course not," Bingley said, standing again. "In fact, I think she should just stay the night here. We called a doctor and he seemed to think she might have the flu. He said plenty of liquids and rest. Which she can get here. Moving her around might only make it worse."

"You're too sweet," Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "I'd like to stay with her if that's okay? Just to make sure she's alright."

"Certainly. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no. I'm just going to go up there with her. Thank you again for your help and kindness."

She turned and headed back up the stairs. As soon as she was gone, Caroline let a little laugh escape.

"My gosh, can you believe it? Her sister's sick, not dying, there's no reason to come busting in here at late hours just to see if she's okay. Did you see her hair?"

Louisa smiled, "It took all I had not to laugh when I opened the door and saw her standing there with her soaked hair and muddy skirt."

"Who cares what she looked like," Bingley interjected, "I think it's respectable she wanted to make sure her sister was okay."

Caroline made a humph of disagreement, "Well, I'm sure you, Mr. Darcy, wouldn't have appreciated seeing your sister make such a statement of herself roaming around late at night."

"Of course not," he said quietly, having picked up a paper.

Caroline, who had positioned herself as close to Mr. Darcy as would allow, leaned even closer to whisper, "Perhaps your appraisal of her has gone down since last time you saw her?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied, without looking at her.

"I don't mean to be rude," Louisa began, "I do think that Jane is a sweet little girl. I can't imagine why she's still single."

Caroline laughed, "I can. With a family like that…"

Louisa joined in the laughter and Bingley gave them a leveling stare. "I don't think her family is all that bad. They own a business and seem to care for each other. That must be worth something."

"Something to some, perhaps," Caroline said with an arched brow, "But not to anyone of importance. They probably won't ever marry up. Don't you think, Darcy?"

Bingley was forced into silence at this and even Darcy let his eyes flit from his paper to Bingley's face.

"I should think not."

Bingley turned to look out the darkened window and Darcy returned to his paper. After listening to the two sisters tell stories about the entire Bennet clan, Mr. Darcy folded his paper.

"Bingley," he started, "Would you care for a game of pool?"

Bingley shrugged but stood up. Louisa yawned and stood up, "I'm going to bed. If the Bennets leave before I get up tomorrow, tell them I hope Jane's feeling better."

A shouting match between Louisa and her husband ensued about turning off the television before they both resigned to going to sleep. Caroline followed the two guys and claimed she wasn't tired at all.

They hadn't been playing long when Elizabeth peeked curiously into the room.

"Miss Bennet," Caroline said reluctantly, "Would you care to join us in the next game?"

"Oh, no," she said with a smile, "I was just going to ask for a glass of water."

Caroline signaled her to follow and she was led into the beautifully large kitchen. As they walked back to the billiard room, Caroline asked about Jane who was still asleep.

"If she's asleep there's no reason for you to be up there by yourself. Stay with us for a while."

Elizabeth couldn't decipher the motive behind her asking, but was reluctant to admit she was getting bored of sitting in the room by herself.

"Thanks," she said as she followed Caroline inside.

"How is the patient?" Charles asked as he leaned against the pool table.

"Unchanged," Elizabeth replied, moving to one of the stools where Caroline had placed her book. She started flipping through it absentmindedly.

"Do you like reading?" Caroline asked, watching her closely.

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed.

"If you want, we've got a whole library here you could look through and see if there's something you'd like to read."

"Oh, that's okay," she said with a smile, perching on the stool.

"Of course," Caroline started, "It's nothing like the amount of books Darcy has in his house."

"Are you a collector?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something of the sort."

"You should stop by the store and see if there is something to pique your interest."

He took a shot, smashing a ball into the corner pocket, "I'll do that."

Caroline's glances flitted between them like an observer of a tennis match. Finally, she couldn't stand being out of the conversation any longer, "How is your sister, Darcy?"

Elizabeth pulled herself from the stool and moved to stand closer to the table.

"She's fine last I spoke with her."

"I bet she's grown since last time I've seen her."

Darcy leaned against his stick and looked over at Elizabeth, "She's about as tall as Elizabeth now, I should think."

"I can't wait to see her again. She's so smart and so talented."

"She is that," Bingley added, taking a shot and missing. "She's the best piano player I've ever met."

Elizabeth looked closely at Darcy for his response, but he said nothing. The pride of the Darcy family was beginning to make itself fairly apparent. When the game finished, Elizabeth politely excused herself and left the room.

"I'm off to bed as well," Bingley said after a yawn.

"Good night, Charles," Caroline said. "Good night, William."

When the two of them had left, Darcy reset the table and took the first shot, sending the colorful balls all across the table. He watched languidly as one of them managed to teeter on the edge of the pocket before settling back onto the table.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: A big thanks to Deiteufel for telling me the chapters were messed up. So sorry about that! Thanks for the nice reviews too!

Elizabeth woke to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. She stretched and picked up her phone to see two missed calls. Both from her mother. She looked over at Jane who was still asleep and barely touched her hand against her forehead. The fever seemed to be gone. Slipping into the hall, Elizabeth pushed the button to call her mother. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth to indicate where they were, her mother had hung up.

"Lord," she whispered before heading back into the room.

Jane shifted in the bed when she entered. "Lizzy," she started.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, actually."

"Well, I don't want to make you feel sick again, but I think mom is her way over here."

"What? Why?"

"Why does she do anything she ever does?" Elizabeth said while rearranging the pillows on the chair and grabbing her jacket.

Jane had moved to the edge of her bed and was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Anyways, I was thinking if we could be ready to go when she gets here then maybe we can make her leave without causing too much of a scene."

Jane smiled and stood up before wobbling her way back down.

"Do you want me to call in work for you?"

"No, I can." She said, running her hands through her hair.

Even with her messy hair, flushed face and old makeup, Jane was downright beautiful. Elizabeth helped her up again right when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh no," she whispered as she hurried from the room.

As soon as the door opened, Elizabeth could hear her mother squawking from below. Hurrying down the stairs, she saw her mother standing by the door with both Kitty and Lydia, holding a big brown bag.

"What is this?" Bingley asked as she handed it over.

"Some pastries from the store, just as a thank you for taking care of our dear Jane."

"Thank you," Bingley said earnestly as he showed them into the front room.

"Oh, mama," Elizabeth started, "We were just getting ready to leave. Come, help me get Jane."

"We can sit and chat with Mr. Bingley for a few minutes," she insisted.

Elizabeth's face felt etched in stone as she watched Bingley walk right into the only trap that would dissuade him from liking Jane. They sat down in the living room and Elizabeth watched her mother oogle the décor around her.

"My, how beautiful and expensive it all looks, Mr. Bingley."

He swallowed visibly and looked up as Caroline and Darcy entered the room. Elizabeth wondered if Darcy would instantly turn and head back up the stairs. He didn't, however, and positioned himself standing behind Bingley.

"Thank you," Bingley said finally.

"Is it true you're going to have a party here?" Lydia burst out.

"Lydia," Elizabeth hissed.

"Oh," Bingley started, "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. But as soon as your sister is feeling better, a party sounds like a fun idea."

"We'll have to make plans, Charles," Caroline interrupted, "You can't just throw together a party on a whim."

Charles laughed, "Whatever I do I seem to always do it on a whim."

"That's exactly what I would have guessed from you," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And you think you have me all figured out, do you?" Charles bantered back.

"Just from what I've seen so far," she continued to tease.

"Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet interjected, as though for once standing up for social propriety.

"Do you enjoy people watching?" Bingley asked.

"Of course," she laughed, "It's so funny to watch how completely predictable people are sometimes."

"There aren't as many studies here in a little town as there would be in a bigger city, though?"

"There are plenty of funny people to watch here as you would find in all of London," Mrs. Bennet said in a huff.

Everyone grew quiet at her awkward insistence, and even Darcy moved away.

"I think that Darcy only meant there were fewer people, Mama. I think Jane should be ready now. If you're ready to go?" Elizabeth hoped her voice didn't carry too much insistence.

"Of course. I have to get the girls to school anyways." They all stood up and Elizabeth practically pulled her mother towards the room Jane was staying in.

When they entered, she was dressed and ready to go, though still looked a bit woozy. She descended the stairs with Elizabeth on one side and her mother close behind.

"I'm very glad you got to be here. Well, not being sick, of course. I mean," Bingley stammered.

"Thank you so much for all your kindness," Jane graciously asserted.

Elizabeth held her elbow as the others said their good byes. Bingley gave another grand good bye to Elizabeth as they walked to the car. Caroline gave them both hugs before heading back inside.

"Oh, my purse." Jane said suddenly, raising a hand to her forehead. "I left it in the room inside."

"I'll get it," Charles said quickly.

Elizabeth held her hand up in protest, "Don't bother. I've got it."

She turned and went back inside, bounding quickly up the stairs. The purse was resting neatly by the foot of the bed. She snatched it up and left the room running right into Mr. Darcy.

"Oh," she said quickly. "I'm sorry, Jane forgot her purse."

Eyebrows raised, he looked down at the purse in her hands, but said nothing.

"Well, good-bye then." Elizabeth said formally, unsure of how to deal with the strange silence.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

As she turned to head back down the stairs, her thoughts raced with his rude behavior. His opinion of her had only worsened since she had intruded on the Bingleys and after having to endure her mother. _Airbag,_ she thought briefly and realized it really didn't matter in the slightest what stupid Mr. Darcy thought about her.


	8. Chapter 8

After Elizabeth had gotten Jane all settled in her little apartment with soup and medicine, she ran by her own house to take a shower and get ready before heading off to the bookstore. As she entered, she took note of two customers wandering around. She maneuvered towards the café area to make herself a strong cup of coffee. She would need it for the rest of the day.

Her mother was working the store as well and spent most of her time harassing the customers to make sure everything was to their liking. It was half past five when Elizabeth suggested her mother organize the arts and crafts section to her own personal liking. Her mother readily agreed and headed off to the back, humming a tune the entire way. After a brief stop by Charlotte Lucas, the shop grew quiet and Elizabeth leaned against the counter of the café to begin reading in one of her favorite books.

After a while, the bell rang over the door and Elizabeth looked up to see a posse that included Bingley, Caroline, and none other than Mr. Darcy.

"Hello," Elizabeth said with a genuine smile. She prayed her mother wouldn't come rushing from the back.

"We hoped to take you up on the offer to scout the books. Darcy here is growing weary of my poor selection. Also," Bingley added as Darcy moved away to one of the shelves, "I wanted to see if there was any change with Jane?"

Elizabeth tried to hide her goofy grin, "Not that I've heard, but I'll be sure to tell her you asked."

Lizzy turned to watch Caroline slide next to Darcy. "You read so fast, I can't imagine how many books you must go through."

"Quite the opposite. I read fairly slowly," he said casually as he put a book back on the shelf.

"Well you certainly read faster than me." Bingley cried as he moved closer to Darcy.

"Charles," Caroline objected, "You've hardly picked up a book in your life."

"Not true," he laughed, "I read at least two in college."

Elizabeth joined them, "You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm sure you read several books in college."

"Nothing could be worse than false humility," Darcy quipped. "It comes off as a cry for attention."

Elizabeth fought to maintain a serious face at the obvious pot calling the kettle black.

"I'm always crying for attention," Charles joked.

"See there? You want everyone to think you are crying for attention only to give yourself more attention."

Elizabeth's humor was gone at Darcy's jab, but Charles either took no notice of it, or was used to being treated that way.

"You have only proven my point. I think," he added with a laugh.

Darcy picked up another book, turning his gaze towards it, "You just don't like to argue Charles and are willing to agree with anything to get out of it."

"Maybe so," he said, turning to look around him.

Elizabeth was looking intently at the book Darcy was examining. "Do you like it?" he asked suddenly.

She kept her eyes frozen to the cover, wondering if this was some sort of trap. If she said yes, he would criticize her for not having taste, if she said no he would probably think she was too stupid to understand it.

"The book?" he asked again, "Do you like it?"

This time she smiled, "I heard you, Darcy, I was just trying to decide what would be the best answer. I couldn't tell if you wanted me to say yes or no just to mock me in some little way. It's one of my favorites, actually. I always recommend it to people who like suspense dramas. Now, make fun of me if you can."

He looked into her eyes without a trace of meanness, "Oh no, I wouldn't think of it."

His genuine attitude surprised Elizabeth and she didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Caroline practically pushed herself between them so she wouldn't have to. Caroline began making ridiculous comments about the author, to which Darcy clapped the book shut.

"How good to see you again Mr. Bingley. Twice in one day!" her mother exclaimed as she walked over to them.

Elizabeth could practically see Darcy flinch at her voice.

"And have we had many customers since I've been in the back?" her mother asked with a wide smile.

Elizabeth could have groaned outwardly at her mother's obvious pandering, but answered her honestly hoping to change the subject.

"Not since Charlotte Lucas stopped by. Isn't she so sweet?" she asked Bingley.

"Oh yes," Bingley complied.

"Sweet, but just so plain," Mrs. Bennet interjected. "She could really be pretty if she would ever try."

This time Elizabeth saw a very obvious flinch in Darcy as he reached out to take another book from the shelf.

"I think she is pretty," Bingley said diplomatically.

"Maybe to some, but not in the presence of my little Jane. She's always been the one having guys after her. In fact, we had one so obsessed with her he would stand under her window and read her poetry."

"Which killed it, naturally." Elizabeth joked. "It's so funny to think how poetry can kill love just like that."

"Most think poetry fuels love." Darcy said, turning to her.

"Well, maybe over a deep romantic love," she began, "but in an innocent little crush one sonnet would kill it stone dead."

Elizabeth nearly did a double take when she looked over at Darcy who was _smiling_ at her. She realized it was the first time she had seen him smile since she had met him. They stood in an awkward silence, before Mrs. Bennet encouraged Bingley and Caroline to look around and offered them a cup of coffee.

Bingley accepted this time and Elizabeth, glad for the interruption, hurried behind the counter to get him one. After they were given the tour, they gathered around the front of the store. Darcy walked over to the counter and placed the book she had recommended on top.

"I'll take this one," he said coldly.

"Of course," she replied, ringing him up quickly.

He thanked her as he took the book back and headed for Bingley who was edging away from Mrs. Bennet at the door. They walked outside, into the warm air.

"Well, that was interesting," Caroline joked as they moved down the sidewalk.

Darcy could only imagine what was coming in the onslaught of criticisms of the entire Bennet family. He felt Caroline latch onto the crook of his arm, but did nothing to pull her away. He tried to tune her out as he did most of the world. Mostly, he was concerned about his behavior towards Elizabeth. He was afraid he was showing her too much attention to the point where she might get the idea that he was interested in her somehow. No doubt, he had never been so confused about the intentions of a girl as he felt around Elizabeth, but that was no reason to let his mind slip into dangerous territory. Life was simpler when he wasn't attached. Especially to someone like Elizabeth Bennet.

"And you might just want to keep an eye on the vanity of your girlfriend," he heard Caroline saying.

"Anything else?" he prompted.

She continued rambling on as they walked a ways behind Charles, but Darcy was thinking only of how he would have to go out of his way to make sure Elizabeth didn't get the wrong ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth gave a full report over text that evening and promised to talk to her about it more the next day. Jane was feeling much better and joined them all around the bar for breakfast. Once all the discussions on work, sickness and Mr. Bingley had finished, their father stood up and looked at their mother.

"Just so you know, we'll have an extra seat at dinner tonight."

"What? Who?" Mrs. Bennet cried loudly.

"A tall, dark, handsome, stranger."

"Mr. Bingley?" she cried, looking quickly to Jane.

"Bingley has blonde hair, mama," Elizabeth protested as she took a bite of Danish.

"Not Bingley," her dad confirmed.

"Well who?" she cried again, growing impatient.

"My cousin, David Collins."

"Collins?" the girls cried in unison.

"Yes, he's a preacher and coming to stay for a while. Didn't say how long for sure."

"A preacher?" they all said in unison.

Jane exchanged a glance with Elizabeth, but neither had any information to go on.

"And he'll be here tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

Her father nodded before kissing both Lydia and Kitty on the forehead. "Time for school for you both."

When everyone had left, Elizabeth was cleaning up when her father brought in a box of books from the back.

"What is Collins like?" she asked.

"I haven't any clue," her father admitted, "Ever since that whole fight on that side of the family, I haven't seen any of them."

"So why would he come now?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe he thinks we're rich. Or maybe he wants in on the family business."

Elizabeth laughed, "Hopefully he won't be too disappointed."

"You should have seen the email," he said as he picked up the box and moved towards the horror section, "I'm banking on him being absolutely ridiculous in every way."

Elizabeth laughed again as she turned to finish her work. "Sounds promising," she mumbled.

The Bennet girls all met at the modest but pretty Bennet home. It was a home they had all grown up in and it fit them well, giving them enough space to stretch, but not enough to seem too grandiose. They were seated in the living room when the front doorbell rang.

"Who do you think it is?" Elizabeth joked.

"Mr. Collins, I would think," Mary insisted.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, "I was only teasing, Mary."

They all crowded around their father as he opened the door, hoping to get a glance at the tall, dark stranger. What they saw instead was a small, chubby man of the cloth.

"Mr. Bennet!" he called out when he saw Mr. Bennet.

Setting his suitcases on the ground, he waltzed into the house and began looking from girl to girl. Elizabeth tried to control her widening eyes as he obviously surveyed them visually.

"It is such an honor to be here," he said with a half bow.

Elizabeth could tell Kitty was having a hard time controlling herself at the strange little man.

"We're glad to have you," Mrs. Bennet said reluctantly.

He continued as he moved through the house to go overboard on every beautiful detail and fine craftsmanship, so much so that he quickly won over the heart of Mrs. Bennet. Jane and Elizabeth followed behind, exchanging glances and confused stares. They sat down to dinner and he insisted on saying a very long and fairly practiced prayer.

Elizabeth watched in complete astonishment at his complete oblivion to propriety around him. Elizabeth sat right across from him with Jane to her right. Elizabeth could hardly keep herself from flashing glances from Collins to Jane to her father. The man seemed too ridiculous for words.

"How large exactly is your church, Mr. Collins?"

"Large enough," he said as he stuffed his potatoes in his mouth. "In fact, I live in the parsonage on the church grounds. It has the honor of being a gift from the most elegant lady in the church Mrs. Catherine de Bourgh. She was left a considerable sum and since then has spent her life helping the poor and charitable."

"How very impressive," Mrs. Bennet nodded.

"She is the cornerstone to which the church is upheld. I couldn't imagine continuing without her good graces."

Elizabeth nearly choked at this and felt Jane's foot lightly tap hers.

"And do you spend a lot of time with her? In study perhaps?" Elizabeth asked.

"While she is most knowledgeable on matters of Biblical proportions, I am often invited to her house for dinner or parties. I think she takes a great deal of care because I am a bachelor." At this, he turned to stare directly at Jane in the creepiest way possible. Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip to the point where she was afraid it would start bleeding.

"Does Mrs. De Bourgh have any family of her own?"

"One daughter, an heiress to the entire estate. She is," he paused, "delicate in many ways, however."

Elizabeth flashed a glance at her father who stared at her with one raised eyebrow. She moved her eyes back to the food on her plate.

"Oh?" Mrs. Bennet replied, taking a drink.

"Of course I am bound to pay such little compliments as most women expect and which I readily alert them."

"Of course," Elizabeth said solemnly, trying to dodge Jane's nudge from under the table.

It wasn't long before Kitty and Lydia stood up.

"Where are you going?" their mother asked.

"Out."

"Who are you going with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Our friends," Kitty said as she rolled her eyes.

As they bounded away, Elizabeth looked over to her father indignantly. He gave a slight smile but said nothing.

"Well, Mr. Collins," her mother started, "I'm sure you must be tired."

"Not that much."

"Elizabeth, please show Mr. Collins where everything is."

Graciously, Elizabeth beckoned David to follow her through the front room. "And what exactly is the plan for tomorrow, dearest cousin?"

Elizabeth fought the urge to laugh, "Well, we'll probably all go to work."

"Where do you work?"

"The bookstore with my father and mother."

"Could I come help?"

Elizabeth tried not to groan. It was sometime bad enough when her mother was pestering her at the store, now she would have Collins on the other side.

"Of course."

"How exciting! A real bookstore."

"It shall be an adventure, to be sure."

They reached the top of the stairs where the guest room was. She showed him the bathroom and towels. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not at all. I just don't know if I'll be able to sleep with the excitement of tomorrow." He grinned like a little boy.

In that very instant, Elizabeth almost felt sorry for him. He was so excited for something as silly as sitting all day in a bookstore that he must have had no friends back home. She pushed herself to be nicer to Collins.

"Same here."

She turned to walk down the stairs just as Lydia and Kitty headed for the front door. As they left, Elizabeth hung around to look at the car that had pulled up to the driveway. Inside she could barely make out the form of two guys.

Heading back into the den where Mary and Jane were watching television, Elizabeth sat next to Mary.

"Who were they going out with?"

"The military boys, I think."

Elizabeth flashed a look at Jane who shrugged good naturedly. "Mom and Dad let them go."

Lizzy shrugged back into the couch and tried to focus on the flashing images in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Elizabeth got to the store in the morning, she could already see Collins inside. Remembering her promise to be nicer to him, she got out and slung her purse over her shoulder. When she walked to the door, he had opened it for her already. He sat quietly enough while they all chatted over breakfast, but as soon as everyone was gone, he followed Elizabeth around like a puppy.

Even when she was trying to find a customer a specific book, she couldn't take a step without nearly tripping over him. Of course her mother had claimed she had to run errands all day so they were completely alone.

She had him bagging books for her until the last customer left. Running a hand through her long hair, she turned to him with a smile.

"Still having fun?"

"Oh of course," he moved to sit on a bar stool. "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"Glad to hear it."

Elizabeth felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text from her mother: _Can't pick up the girls, can you get them?_

Elizabeth almost felt relieved. At least it would give them an excuse to get out of the shop for a few minutes. Jane's work was on the way, and she was ready to rope her into this mess as well.

"We've got to go get the girls from school. Is that okay?"

"Sure!"

Smiling to herself, Elizabeth walked over and flipped the sign before opening the door for Collins. She locked it behind them and they started walking. David headed for her beetle.

"Oh, I was thinking we could walk. It's just around the corner and we can meet Jane."

"Fantastic!" Collins exclaimed. "I often take little walks around the parsonage to pass the time when the weather is nice."

Elizabeth pictured Collins walking in a big circle around his yard like a caged little dog. She wondered what she could do to break him out of his shell. The poor guy was never going to get married.

"So when is Jane getting married?"

The sudden question threw her so much off guard, she stopped walking. "What?"

"Your mother," he said quickly, "She said that Jane was getting married soon."

Mortified, Elizabeth wondered what she had been going around telling people. If she was telling Collins, she had already told Mrs. Lucas, no doubt. And if Lucas knew, the whole town probably knew. She debated on whether to call Jane about it.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, bringing her back.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head and continuing to walk, "No. Um, I'm not sure. She's not actually engaged."

"But your mother said,-"

"Yes," Elizabeth interrupted with a smile, "I'm sure she did. But I can promise you, Jane isn't actually engaged yet."

Collins nodded at this and began rambling about the house that belonged to Catherine de Bough. Elizabeth tried to listen, but her mind was racing at the possibility that Bingley had heard about her mother's plans. As they walked Collins continued to describe every pillow and ever rug that furnished the four story house.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane was sitting at the front of the desk when they walked in.

"Can you take a break?"

Jane looked up with a smile, "Actually I was just about to leave for the day. Stan left at lunch. Hello, David."

He smiled and told her how fancy the inside of the office looked.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, pulling her purse from the drawer. "Where are we going?"

"We're walking to get the girls from school. You can leave your stuff here. We can stop back by."

Jane nodded and followed them outside, locking the door. On the way to the school, Collins felt it necessary to recite every detail he had already given to Elizabeth about the furnishings at Catherine de Bourgh's house. Jane, the ever patient angel, listened to everything attentively. Elizabeth grabbed onto her arm in genuine sisterly affection and gratitude.

Kitty reached them first with a smile. "Hey."

Collins begun a sermon on the evils of talking with strangers when Kitty gave an exasperated look at Elizabeth.

"Where's Lydia?" she asked.

"Oh, talking to some boys probably."

Elizabeth turned to look. Sure enough, Lydia was walking between three guys. One of them looked old enough to be Elizabeth's age. When they reached them, Lydia was all giggles.

"Lizzy!" she called out, waving madly.

"Time to go Lydia."

Elizabeth, Collins, Kitty and Jane began walking back towards the shop. Immediately, Collins resumed his description of the house. Elizabeth heard giggles before Lydia ran around them with a boy chasing after her down the street.

"Is she your sister?" a voice asked next to her.

Elizabeth turned to see the older guy she had been talking to. "You are?"

"Oh, sorry, George Wickham."

"Are you a student?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Wickham laughed, "Not at all. I'm in the military, recruiting. We had a fair the other day and a few of the boys signed up so I've been coming to work with them and prepare them for what they'll need. Like a mentor program."

Elizabeth was impressed. He was certainly easy on the eyes. His tall chiseled frame was no doubt the work of training and work outs. And his square chin and blue eyes made him magazine model material.

Collins had moved on to trap Kitty in a conversation and Lydia was far ahead of them all talking to the school boy, leaving Elizabeth to talk to Wickham.

They were talking about the hard life of the military when she heard Kitty call, "Mr. Bingley!"

Immediately Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to where Bingley and Darcy were approaching on the sidewalk. Jane froze automatically and Elizabeth stepped up next to her for support.

"Mr. Bingley," Jane said with a smile.

"Hullo," he replied, "We were just on our way to see you actually to see how you were doing?"

"Oh, thank you." Jane replied with a bigger smile.

Bingley started babbling about their day. Elizabeth allowed her eyes to flit to Mr. Darcy. He was standing stiffer than ever before, eyes glued to none other than Wickham. Elizabeth tried to sneak a glance at George and realized he had assumed a similar defensive pose. _Could they know each other?_ Elizabeth wondered. As if in response to her question, Darcy turned suddenly and returned from where they had come.

Bingley turned around to see what Darcy was doing. Obviously as confused as everyone else, he said his sweet goodbyes before hurrying after Darcy. Elizabeth turned to Wickham to ask what that was all about, but he seemed like nothing had happened. Since she didn't actually know George she wondered if it would sound rude to ask.

The girls continued walking towards the store, but Elizabeth felt stranger with each step. It would bother her to not know what had happened. They parted with Jane soon after but Wickham continued all the way to the store.

"Is this your family's?" he asked.

"It is," Elizabeth replied.

"How amazing."

Elizabeth sensed a that Wickham was trying really hard to be nice, but she didn't mind. It was better than being as rude as Darcy.

"Well," he said finally, "I guess I've got some work to do. Thank you for letting me walk with you."

"Wickham!" Lydia exclaimed hopping in place, "You should come to a party at our aunt's house tomorrow. You too Denny!"

Elizabeth looked at Denny, the teenager Lydia had been walking with earlier. Lizzy wondered if Denny was one of the boys she had seen in the car.

"Of course!" Kitty joined in.

"I don't want to intrude," Wickham started.

"You must come." Lydia said as she feigned a pout.

"Where is it?"

Before Elizabeth could say anything to stop her, Lydia gave the address of their aunt' s house. Obviously it was Lydia who should have heard the sermon on talking to strangers instead of Kitty.

Wickham called Denny to follow and they walked along as the girls went inside with Mr. Collins.

"Lydia," Elizabeth said sternly, "You can't invite strangers over."

"And how do you get to know someone so they aren't a stranger? There will be lots of people there anyways. He probably won't even come."

Elizabeth didn't want to admit to herself that she secretly hoped more than anyone that Wickham would be there. If she could get him talking, maybe she would find out more about the weirdness that passed between him and Darcy.


	12. Chapter 12

The day passed as slowly as it possibly could. Elizabeth wasn't sure if the excitement of spending time with Wickham was what was making her anxious or the possibility of finding out something devious about Mr. Darcy which she almost secretly hoped for. He was such a rude person that surely Elizabeth wasn't the first person to be slighted by him.

She had agreed to head over to her aunt's with Jane who was stopping by the bookstore to pick her up. She had only narrowly escaped having Collins with her another day. Instead he had agreed to take on the town with Mrs. Bennet. She had already gotten three texts from Lydia and two from Kitty begging her not to make them ride over to Aunt Jessie's house with cousin Collins.

Elizabeth had already closed the shop and was waiting behind the counter when she saw Jane pull up. She grabbed her purse and hurried out to the car. Jane greeted her with a warm smile. Elizabeth was closest to Jane of all her sisters. They could sit and talk about nothing for hours.

"So who is this Wickham?" Jane asked as they pulled out to the main road.

"I just met him yesterday. I figure if Lydia's hanging around him it would be best for us to get to know him. He seems like a decent guy."

"By decent you mean incredibly hot and nice?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, that too. Did you notice how he acted around Darcy yesterday?"

Jane said she hadn't and Elizabeth tried not to grin too much. She had been so consumed with Bingley she wouldn't have noticed a parade passing by. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, to pull her leg under her.

"They acted like they knew one another. More like they hated one another."

"Maybe they do know each other."

"I'm going to try to find out tonight."

Jane gave her a glance, "Lizzy, don't go poking around places you shouldn't be."

"I'm not going to pry. But if the topic of Darcy gets brought up…"

Jane flashed her another glance, but it held a trace of a smile. Elizabeth turned the conversation to Collins the rest of the trip. Their aunt's house was on the outside of town. They had horses and good amount of land. The Phillips's weren't rich, but they had never suffered and all in all were very happy.

Jessica Phillips was the sister of Susan Bennet. They had no children and spoiled all the Bennet girls as much as they could. The older sister of Susan, Jessica was just as silly in every way. When the two got together, they were unstoppable in giggles and volume.

As they pulled up, Lydia ran outside to greet them.

"Hey," Jane said with a smile. "So glad to see us?"

"So glad to escape." She joked with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, be nice," Jane stepped out of the car. Elizabeth watched her pull on her jacket as she got out. She always dressed nicely to go to work, but Elizabeth couldn't help but wondering if she had been putting a little extra effort into her appearance lately. Elizabeth had almost convinced herself that changing her shoes three times meant nothing earlier. In the end, the brown sandals matched her top the best and that was that.

Before they reached the door, Mr. Collins was there to greet them.

"My dearest cousins, I must say what a charming house this is. What suburb family you have."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "Why thank you David."

They walked back inside and Elizabeth made her way to her aunt.

"Lizzy!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

Elizabeth smiled and took her outstretched hands. "I'm marvelous. How are you?"

"I am much better now that I heard that some young gentlemen are coming tonight! Who are these mysterious young men?"

"You'd have to ask Lydia," she said with a raised brow.

Lydia had come skipping in after them and repeated the story she had already told her aunt twice. Mr. Collins found a listening ear with Aunt Jessie and repeated the previous story of Rosings, the house of none other than Catherine de Bough.

It wasn't long before Denny showed up with George Wickham. Kitty and Lydia attacked George at once. He made a point, however, of placing himself right next to Elizabeth.

After a while, Aunt Jessie proposed that they all play charades. The younger girls agreed readily. While Kitty began acting something out, Wickham leaned over to talk to Elizabeth.

"I was glad to walk with you and your sisters yesterday. I'm sorry it ended strangely though. How long has Mr. Darcy lived here?"

Elizabeth was shocked the conversation turned to the very man she was hoping to ask questions about.

"Oh, he doesn't live here. He's just staying with his friend, Charles Bingley. They've been here for almost a month." Trying to keep the conversation going she added, "He's pretty rich, though, or so I've heard."

"A lighthouse!" Mary yelled next to her.

Elizabeth tried to focus on Wickham as he began speaking, "He's _very_ rich. You've heard of D&R the publishing company?"

Elizabeth nodded, of course she had. They were a large supplier to their store.

"That's what the D stands for: Darcy."

Elizabeth's blood ran cold. She recalled his words in the pool room. Something of the sort of a collector. How could she be so stupid? Why didn't he just say he owned one of the largest publication houses in England?

"Wow," was all Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"Yeah, well, I've actually—"

Wickham was cut off by Lydia on the other side, "It's your turn Georgie!"

"Oh," he said with a smile, "I'm up."

If his smile hadn't been so charming, Elizabeth would have pulled him back down on the couch and made him finish his story.


	13. Chapter 13

After Wickham did a hilarious re-enactment of Peter Pan, he sat back down next to Elizabeth. They were all momentarily distracted by Collins's weird pantomime. Only Mary seemed remotely impressed.

"You were saying," Elizabeth started, "About Darcy,"

"Oh, yes. I was just saying that my family was very close to his family since I was a little boy."

"Really?" Elizabeth tried not to act too surprised.

"Yes. Do you know him very well?"

Elizabeth shook his head. "Only what I've heard people say. He's never been anything but rude to me."

"Figures," Wickham said with a slight shrug. "Well, pride cometh before a fall, right? He has always been too proud for me. My father worked in his company. Darcy's father was a gentleman above all gentlemen. His business was so successful because of how he treated people. He never met a soul who he didn't bestow some sort of kindness to."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in intrigue. The game around them took a break to get food and drinks.

"Would you like something to drink?" Wickham asked.

Elizabeth followed him into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as he started up again.

"I wasn't planning on being in the military, actually. I had every plan on going into the church."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Darcy," he said

"What do you mean?" she asked, scooting closer.

"When his father died, he left me money to pay for my theological school. However, when I asked Darcy for the tuition, he said I couldn't have it."

"But if it was in the will, couldn't you have sued or something? Did you have a lawyer?"

"Unlike Darcy, I was penniless. He knew that. With nothing but the clothes on my back, I entered the military."

"That's awful!" Elizabeth said, getting angry. "How could he do that?"

"What comes around goes around," Wickham said with finality.

"I just don't see why he would do that."

"Well he hates me, for one."

Elizabeth recalled Darcy's rude behavior when they met Wickham. Before she could ask why Wickham continued.

"He was always jealous of how his father treated me. His father thought of me as his second son and Darcy couldn't get over that. I think that's why he acted the way he did when his father died. It was his last chance to shove it in my face."

"Gosh," Elizabeth said finally, "I knew he seemed arrogant, but I had no idea just how cruel he really was."

"Now I don't want you to think all bad of him. He has some redeeming qualities. He has always given a large part of his money to charities. And I hear he is a great guardian to his younger sister."

"What is his sister like?"

"She's rumored to be everything a Darcy should be. I've only seen her be as proud as her brother. I have seen pictures and she really is very pretty."

Elizabeth nodded just as Kitty came into the kitchen. "Are you guys done in here? We're starting to play again."

They made their way back into the living room where it was Jane's turn. Watching her sweet smile, Elizabeth had one more thing to ask Wickham.

"What do you know of Bingley, his friend?"

"Nothing. I've never seen him before."

"Bingley is such a sweetheart it seems strange that he'd be such good friends with Darcy."

Wickham leaned even closer to Elizabeth, "Darcy is the sort that can be pleasing if he wants something. When he needs a friend, he'll be friendly. When he doesn't…" his voice trailed off.

This renewed Elizabeth's first theory that Darcy was using Bingley somehow. Maybe she had gotten it completely wrong and Darcy was using Bingley to get to Caroline! The game of charades was soon abandoned and everyone began talking amongst themselves. Mr. Collins moved to sit as close to Elizabeth as he could.

"What a beautiful house this is. I was just telling your aunt how much the molding looked like one of the rooms in Catherine de Bough's house at Rosings."

Elizabeth was trying politely to pay attention to Collins, but couldn't help but notice Wickham turn her way at the mention of Mrs. De Bough. When Collins continued his one long sentence into a conversation with Mrs. Phillips, Wickham turned to Elizabeth.

"Does he know Catherine de Bough?"

Elizabeth wondered how Wickham could have possibly known everyone in this side of the country.

"She goes to his church. Why?"

"That's Darcy's aunt."

"What?" she tried to control her surprise.

"It is. I only remember her from being younger, but she was absolutely crazy. Darcy does anything to get her approval."

"I see." She said.

The rest of the party continued without them being able to say too much. As they were getting ready to leave, however, Wickham told her he would try to stop by and see them all soon. Elizabeth was trying to get a list together of all the things she would have to tell Jane. When they walked to the car, Lydia insisted on riding with them and talked non-stop the whole ride about how adorable Denny was. It wasn't until Jane dropped Lizzy off at her car that she could make sure they would be able to talk at lunch the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane and Elizabeth sorted through the Styrofoam containers as they arranged themselves at the bar for lunch.

"Okay," Jane said finally, "What is it that you've been dying all day to tell me? Did Wickham propose?"

Elizabeth gave her a glare before she munched on a fry, "No. This is serious stuff."

She gave a long detailed account of everything Wickham had told her about Darcy's past.

"No," Jane said finally, "I think maybe there's some information missing or something. You know how disagreements can be. I'm sure Wickham is still upset and has reason to speak bad about Darcy."

Elizabeth wasn't convinced, "You just don't want to think Darcy's a bad guy."

"No, I don't," she admitted as she finished her hamburger. "He's always been nice to me. All I can tell is he's quiet and shy."

"And he refused to help someone who wanted to be a preacher!"

Jane's eyes widened as she looked around the store, "I don't think we should say anything to anyone about this. Since we don't know all the facts it would only get us in trouble to go around talking bad about Darcy."

Elizabeth nodded, "That's true. Poor Bingley."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth took a bite, "Well, he's obviously being used by Darcy. He probably doesn't even know the half of what he's done."

"Hard to tell. He seems like such a good guy."

Elizabeth had just enough time to give her sister a weird look and quick shake of the head when the bell over the door rang. Bingley and his two sisters entered and walked over to the bar.

"Bingley!" Elizabeth cried.

"Hi," Jane said with a smile.

Louisa and Caroline smiled back and made polite conversation with Jane, while pretty much ignoring Elizabeth.

"We just came to invite you to the ball," Caroline said.

"A ball?"

"Yes," Louisa said with a grin, "We're making a big production out of it. It's going to be a masquerade ball so come with a mask and be ready to dance!"

As Jane got all the particulars, Elizabeth watched Bingley. He seemed completely oblivious to the outside world and focused only on Jane. Bingley made sure to include the entire family with the invitation before they left.

"How exciting!" Jane said, cleaning up her trash.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Elizabeth agreed.

When the news was spread to the rest of the Bennet clan, everyone was excited about the idea of a masked ball, even cousin Collins.

"Are you allowed to dance, Collins?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with this sort of dancing that lends itself to years of traditions rather than the seeds of the flesh."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, "Of course."

"And so I guess we should establish now that I will get to dance with you at least twice."

She recalled Wickham's words, what comes around goes around. Her teasing had finally come back to haunt her.

"Of course," she said again.

Despite having to dance twice with cousin Collins, Elizabeth, like the other Bennet girls, were all looking forward to the masquerade ball at Netherfield.


	15. Chapter 15

At last the day of the masquerade had arrived. The girls had made a trip with their mother and aunt to get the costumes and masks that they would need. They had all met up at the Bennet house and were going to go together. Jane had helped Elizabeth pick out a beautiful emerald green dress and matching mask, while Jane was in her favorite color blue. Kitty and Lydia, of course were in pink, while Mary chose a subtle silver.

"You'll have to search extra hard to find Wickham under his mask." Jane joked as she helped her fix her hair. "That is, if you're sure he's going to be there."

Elizabeth had asked the last time they talked and he had said he was invited. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see the look on Darcy's face when she started dancing with Wickham. At last it was time to go. The girls all hurried downstairs, fussing about who was going with whom. At last it was decided that Elizabeth, Jane, Collins and Mary would go in one car with Mrs. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia going in the other.

When they got there, Elizabeth couldn't help but scan the crowds for Wickham. Kitty immediately ran after Denny who was already talking with some of the girls. Bingley walked over and immediately started talking to Jane. His blonde hair was pushed back by the mask he had on top of his head. Elizabeth snuck away from them and found Charlotte. She looked really pretty with her black dress and hair pulled back.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth said sweetly, "have you seen Wickham?"

"He's not here."

"What?"

Charlotte looked around, "I overheard someone talking about how he was called away on business of some sort."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Darcy," Elizabeth hissed.

"Darcy?" Charlotte asked confused.

Elizabeth realized she had said more than she should have, "They aren't friends from what I've heard."

Charlotte seemed to accept this or have heard the previous gossip because she nodded, "Oh, that. Yeah, maybe so. I'm sorry Lizzy."

"Well," she said indignantly, "I'm not going to let it ruin my fun."

Charlotte smiled, "Let's go get a drink or something."

When they turned around they ran right into cousin Collins.

"You did promise to dance with me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Right. David, this is my dear friend, Charlotte."

Collins gave a formal bow and tipped his black mask. Charlotte smiled and did a pretend curtsey.

"Shall we dance?" he held out his hand.

Elizabeth could not believe she was the now the girl who was stuck dancing with her cousin at a party. They walked into the backyard and Elizabeth could hardly believe it. There was a large wooden dance floor in the middle of the yard and a soft glow from rows of outdoor lanterns. There were several couples already dancing. As they walked to the wooden floor, one man stood out to Elizabeth's eye. It was unmistakably Darcy, standing by a lantern, in a black suit with a black and gold mask. Elizabeth tried to pull her eyes away but couldn't. The phantomesque figure was too riveting.

They stepped up to the wooden floor and Elizabeth's mockery had come full circle. Collins was an absolutely awful dancer. He stepped on her feet four times and actually ran into another couple once. Elizabeth had never learned to formally dance, but she imagined the concept was fairly easy. Collins must have had no rhythm in his body at all.

Elizabeth kept her eyes elsewhere because she knew that everyone must have been staring at them and laughing. When the music finally ended, Elizabeth practically begged to go get a drink. Collins ran off like a little puppy and Elizabeth hobbled to the side of the backyard, near the door. She was watching the other couples on the floor when she realized one of them was Jane and Bingley.

"They look so cute together, don't they?" Charlotte asked next to her.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth joked with a bright smile.

"You looked like you were getting murdered out there."

"I know, right?" Elizabeth sighed, "If I have to dance with him again I might just pretend to get sick and go home."

"I'll help you out. Tell him to ask me to dance."

Elizabeth put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "Oh, Charlotte, honey, I love you too much to do that to you."

Charlotte laughed, "I'm not going to be asked by anyone else here and I want to dance. Even if we do both suck. I didn't get this dressed up to not have fun."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at her friend when suddenly a man stepped up beside her. Elizabeth turned to get her drink and offer the next dance to Charlotte when she realized she was staring right at Mr. Darcy.

"Would you like to dance?"

Before Elizabeth could control the words spewing out of her mouth, she found herself saying, "Sure."

Charlotte gave her an odd look and she shook her head slightly before turning back to Darcy.

"Now?"

He grandly waved his hand forward gesturing her to head towards the dance floor. Reluctantly Elizabeth followed about to dance with the one man she had promised to ignore.


	16. Chapter 16

If only half the room was staring at her awkward dance with Collins she was quite sure the entire room was staring now as she stood up with Darcy. He lightly placed his hand around her waist and gripped her other hand. He was much taller than Elizabeth, even with her heels, and she had to reach up to place her hand on his shoulder.

Like Collins, Elizabeth was going to try her hardest to ignore the staring crowd. She was also trying to ignore the feeling of his hand gripping hers. His hand was cold.

Darcy was light on his feet and was easily able to push and pull her in the right directions to the waltz. Staring up into his masked face brought on too many thoughts in the wrong direction. He remained solemn and almost nervous.

"Do you do ballroom dancing a lot?" she asked, surprised.

"English boarding school taught many skills I have yet to use." He quipped, "This one, however, I use more often than I imagined I would."

She couldn't help but smile as he glided across the floor. He looked as though he wanted to talk about something, but didn't want to start. Elizabeth thought she would try.

"Do you talk while dancing?"

"Not usually, no."

"Alright," she said after a few seconds of silence.

They continued dancing and Elizabeth was feeling more awkward by the second. Finally, Darcy spoke up.

"Do you usually walk to go get your sisters from school?"

"Not usually." She admitted, "When you caught us the other day we went to get them and had just met George Wickham. Don't you know him?"

She could feel him tense when she asked.

"I do."

"But you don't like him?"

Darcy looked directly into her eyes as he said, "Wickham is the kind of man who cannot keep friends very long."

"So you're not friends with him anymore?"

"Absolutely not."

"And because of something you did or something he did?"

"Without knowing the situation it really isn't worth talking about," he said curtly.

Elizabeth's jaw clenched. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it and Elizabeth had already been told why. The music stopped when the PA system cut out. Everyone stopped moving to the music but Elizabeth and William were still holding hands, frozen.

"Well, Wickham said—"

"I'm sure he said a lot of things," Darcy interrupted, this time sounding downright rude. "You would be better off staying away from George."

_Of all the rude…_Elizabeth thought _Darcy has got to be one of the most controlling, self-centered, arrogant men._

As quick as she could, Elizabeth pulled herself away and walked towards the back doors. No amount of polite goodness in her could make her dance with Darcy any longer. All she saw was red as she stormed away, causing her to run right into Charlotte Lucas's father.

"Be careful," he joked, grabbing her elbows.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lucas." Elizabeth said with a quick smile as she pulled her mask up on the top of her head.

"Oh, Lizzy! No harm done," he grinned. "Just look at how happy your sister looks. They are a clever pairing, aren't they? Your mother certainly seems to think there will be wedding bells sounding in Meryton pretty soon."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, embarrassed. "I don't know what you mean."

They fixed the music and the couples began shuffling back to the dance floor.

"I don't believe we're done with our dance, Elizabeth," Darcy said from right behind her.

She turned to see him calm and collected as though nothing had passed between them. As the other couples moved around them, Darcy jerked his head towards the floor expectantly. He, too, had removed his mask. Preoccupied with trying to determine if Darcy had heard the exchange between her and Mr. Lucas, she found herself moving towards him. Raising her hands, Elizabeth was once again holding Darcy's hand. This time looking directly into his eyes.

"Let's talk of other things," Darcy said with a raise of his eyebrows, "Like books, perhaps?"

Elizabeth fought against the smile that forced its way out. Darcy smiled broadly when he realized he had won her over.

"Have you read the one you bought at the store yet?"

His face contorted into a slight look of embarrassment, "I had read it before, actually."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You convinced me of it's worth; I couldn't not buy it."

She smiled again, despite herself. As the music continued, Darcy realized as they spun that he had let himself do the one thing he promised he wouldn't ever do. He had fallen completely in love with this headstrong, book loving, beautiful woman.

"What?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Oh," Darcy started, hoping he wasn't being so obvious, "Just the song."

"I actually love this song. It's one of my favorites."

"Moon River?" Darcy asked, surprised.

"It reminds me of simpler times when people fell in love for good. Not like today, you know. Where it never lasts or doesn't…" She blushed, "I'm sorry, that sounds weird, I'm sure."

"No," he shook his head quickly, "Not at all."

They had stopped waltzing and were swaying in the dim lantern light. Elizabeth realized she was staring up at him and couldn't make herself look away or even move for that matter. If she didn't know Darcy, she would have thought his eyes traced down to her lips. It wasn't until everyone clapped that they realized a lighter, quicker song came on. Snapping out of it, Elizabeth said a quick thank you before turning and heading into the house as fast as she could. Darcy reminded himself that no matter what someone like him could never be serious with someone like her. _And you'd better not forget._ He thought.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yes, I haven't written in forever. I started a new job and was so overwhelmed I kept putting it off until I didn't even think about it. BUT, I am now determined to finish this story! Please keep reading. : )

Elizabeth went to get a drink. She downed the first glass quickly and got another one. This one she held onto and looked for a place to sit. Suddenly, Caroline appeared next to her.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer," she said in a fake polite voice that Elizabeth could detect from miles away.

"Well, I had a good example to follow," she replied, hoping to make Caroline squirm. She achieved the desired effect and hoped to move along. As she did, though, Caroline moved with her.

"I heard your sister speaking of your late acquaintance with George Wickham."

This made Elizabeth stop in her tracks. "Yes?"

"I just think you should know you can't believe everything Wickham says."

"You know him?"

"A little more than some," Caroline said with a smirk before moving away.

Irked, it was all Elizabeth could do to stop herself from stomping her foot like a child. She was stopped, however, by Charlotte.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, Caroline Bingley. Boy, does she have some nerve."

"Just ignore her. She's just trying to make you mad."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Charlotte gave her a funny glance before looking around to see who might have been listening. "I don't know,"

Elizabeth was about to ask why she was acting so weird when she realized someone had walked up between them. Lucky for Lizzy, it was Mr. Collins.

"My dear cousin Lizzy, what a wonderful party."

Elizabeth did a double take at Collins when she realized his speech was a little more than slurred. _What on earth had he been drinking?_ She wondered.

She gave an exasperated glance at Charlotte before dragging him off to another room.

"Mr. Collins, have you been drinking?"

"Oh yes," he said with a giggle. "It was something quite fantastic."

"Okay," she said, trying to hold him steady. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"No," he protested like a child, "There's still one thing I need to do tonight."

She watched, horrified as he bent down on one knee. "Lizzy," he began, "I need a wife and you're like a wife, so why not add to my happiness and make me your wife?"

"What the hell-" she hissed as she pulled him to his feet, "Stop it!"

"You won't marry me?" he asked, starting to sob.

"Oh my god," Lizzy mumbled, "No one in their right mind would ever marry you."

She looked around the room quickly to see if there was anything that would sober him up. She considered slapping him in the face, but given the previous reaction, slapping would only induce more sobs. Instead, she led him to the couch and threw him on it. His small height and stature made it fairly easy for her.

Before he could get up and chase her, she headed for the door and closed it behind her. Charlotte caught her eye from across the room and raised her eyebrows high. Elizabeth just shook her head. It seemed like her family was having a contest to see who could out ridiculous the others. So far, though, she'd have to say, Bingley hadn't even noticed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Elizabeth pulled herself into the bookstore, dreading the day ahead. First off, she had no idea how Collins would react to what had happened. She didn't even know if he would remember anything. By the time the evening ended, he was practically carried out by the others.

Elizabeth walked into the coffee shop and saw her mother gripping her head in both hands. Like Collins, she probably had a hell of a hangover. Elizabeth remembered her mother singing loudly to one of the songs towards the end of the night. Her mother, however, probably did not. The look Caroline gave them as they left ensured Elizabeth that all hopes for Jane entering their family had been practically dashed on the sister's side.

Jane was sitting at the counter munching on a bagel, "Good morning," she replied happily.

Of course Jane was happy. She hadn't experienced the dark side of the party last night. It took Elizabeth everything to muster a "Good morning."

"Surprised to see you up and about mother," Elizabeth said as she slung her purse under the counter.

Her mother groaned in acknowledgement.

"Where are the others?" Elizabeth asked a little quieter.

"I'm sure they're all sleeping in. I thought I would help you around here today."

Her mother shot up at the idea, "If you're both going to be here there's no reason I should be."

"That's true," Elizabeth said suggestively, "Why don't you go home and rest some?"

"I really should," her mother responded before gathering her things.

Once she was gone, Jane shot her a look of reproach causing Elizabeth to rebut immediately. "Hey, we could get more done and have more fun without her standing over us telling us what to do and all the while complaining about her headache."

Jane knew she was right, but said nothing.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "It was probably the worst night I've ever had in my life."

"What happened?" Jane asked, shocked.

Elizabeth recounted the dances with Collins and Darcy, the confrontation with Caroline over Wickham and the proposal from Collins. With each tale, Jane's eyes grew wider and wider.

"I promise, I'm not making this up."

"Oh no," Jane started, "I don't think you could have if you tried."

She let a giggle escape, "Have you talked to Collins since?"

"No," Elizabeth said firmly, "And I don't plan to bring it up. I doubt he would remember anything that happened anyways."

Elizabeth moved to start the decaf pot of coffee when Jane's phone beeped. Behind her, Elizabeth could hear her make a little noise of confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A message from Caroline."

"What does it say?"

"They've all gone to London apparently."

"What?"

"It just says, 'It was great 2 hang out w/ u. We were going 2 go 2 Lond w/ Louisa but decided 2 stay. Bro's business & all. So great 2 meet u tho! Mayb we will meet up again soon. Hugs'"

"What?" Elizabeth repeated.

"They've gone. Guess Bingley didn't want to say goodbye or anything."

"Well, I'm sure they're coming back to their house. They just rented it a few months ago. I'm sure Bingley wouldn't break his lease. Plus all his stuff is there."

"Still…if he cared about me, he would have said something to me personally."

Elizabeth couldn't refute that.

"I'm sure there's a reason. You should have seen the way he looked at you last night. Everyone noticed."

Jane pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else.

"Well," she began finally, "these books won't be putting themselves away now will they?"


	19. Chapter 19

Before the party, Jane, Elizabeth and Collins had made plans to meet up for dinner the following Tuesday. Elizabeth hadn't talked to Collins since the awkwardness at the party. She assumed the dinner was still on and had no idea what Collins remembered or anything. Like a coward, she made Jane ask.

He replied that he was looking forward to it. This didn't help Elizabeth at all because she didn't know if that meant he had remembered or if he was playing it cool for Jane. Elizabeth could think of only one solution. She had Jane drive with him and she would meet him there. If anything seemed strange, she would have Jane text her and tell her what was happening. As an extra barrier, she invited Charlotte.

She pulled up to the house and Charlotte bounded out. Elizabeth did a double take when she realized Charlotte was wearing make-up.

"Why are you so dressed up? It's just us."

"Well," Charlotte said quickly, "It's still fun to look good during girl time. Even if Collins will be there."

Elizabeth gave her a funny look but accepted the answer. As they pulled away, Elizabeth turned up the music. Charlotte looked at her, hair blowing through the cracked window, singing along to a goofy pop song. Elizabeth was everything Charlotte had always wanted to be. She was pretty, smart, and always had a good time. Charlotte was plain, average and always worried about the future. The thing with Charlotte, though, was her need for security. Elizabeth didn't fear growing up alone and single. Charlotte did. She considered telling her how much Darcy practically flung himself on her, but she knew Elizabeth wouldn't see it. Sometimes, Elizabeth never saw the things she didn't want to see.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Elizabeth turned off the car. "I don't mean to sound like a terrible person, but please, please could you distract him if things seem really awkward or strange?"

Charlotte smiled, "Of course."

"You're the best," Elizabeth said with a smile of relief.

When they got out of the car, Elizabeth saw Jane and Collins waiting for them at the front.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said full of fake cheer.

Jane smiled and opened the door ushering Charlotte in. Collins moved when Elizabeth did and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Elizabeth looked up at him and in an instant she knew that both of them knew. Everything. Damn.

Collins smiled and gestured Elizabeth to go ahead of her. She did and returned the smile but felt her face burn. They got to the table and played musical chairs until Elizabeth was content with the order. She was sitting next to Charlotte but across from Jane. This allowed Charlotte to steal as much attention from Collins, while allowing her to be engaged with Jane.

It wasn't long before Charlotte had Collins in a deep discussion over a certain passage in the Bible. Elizabeth tried to think of how she could ever possibly repay her. What's more, is Charlotte seemed to be _enjoying_ herself.

Elizabeth took the time to lean over to Jane and ask if she had heard any news from Bingley.

"Charles or his sister?"

"Charles," Elizabeth said as she took a drink.

Jane looked down at her plate, trying to hide her embarrassment. She admitted she hadn't.

"I don't get it," Elizabeth said, "Why wouldn't he text you or something? Why don't you text him? Just ask him if they made it to town okay or just say you're hoping things are going well, you know, something quick but so he has to respond."

"No," Jane shook her head, "I think that if he wanted to talk to me he would have sent me a message."

"Maybe he just forgot?" Elizabeth said, but she knew it sounded as weak as she thought it did.

Jane shook her head again, "Really, Lizzy, if he liked me he would have made the effort to tell me he was leaving town."

She pursed her lips, but couldn't refute that. If anything, she was only slightly glad it meant she wouldn't have to deal with Darcy any longer. She hoped that if they did return, maybe Darcy and Caroline would stay in London and butt out of Charles and Jane's business. Of course she didn't know one way or the other, but she was pretty certain Caroline had a big something to do with wanting Charles gone. She must have seen how drawn in Charles was. What could Caroline possibly have against Jane though?

The dinner passed soon enough, without Elizabeth and Collins talking more than three sentences to each other. When they left, Elizabeth let Charlotte do all the talking. She went on and on about the funny stories Collins told. Elizabeth had thought many things about Collins over the days, but funny was not something that ever crossed her mind. She dropped Charlotte off at her house and went home, tired and head swarming with images of Darcy holding her close on the dance floor.

The next day Charlotte stopped by on her lunch break as usual. Unlike usual, she was peculiarly quiet and nibbled on her sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked finally, afraid she was upset for making her take Collins last night.

"There's something I have to tell you…" she said finally.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," she started, "I'm just afraid you'll be mad or something."

"Charlotte, I could never be mad at you."

"It's about Collins."

"Yes…?" Elizabeth practically had to drag it out of her.

"He called me this morning."

"Called you? How did he get your number?"

"I gave it to him."

"You gave it to him?"

"Yes. And he asked me to go on a date with him tonight."

"On a date?"

"Yes, Lizzy, please stop repeating me."

"I'm sorry, it's just…a date?" Her face lit up in recognition, "Oh, sweetheart! I get it. Don't worry, I'll get you out of it. It won't hurt my feelings at all. Let me just clear something and you can tell him you had plans with me tonight-"

"No, Liz," Charlotte started, "I want to go. That's what I wanted to tell you. I really like him."

Elizabeth nearly fell off her stool. "Are you crazy?"

The minute the words came out of her mouth, Elizabeth felt awful for saying them.

"You know," Charlotte started, "I'm not as pretty as you, I'll never have rich guys falling all over me. So when a decent, funny man asks me out on a date, I think I deserve the right to take it. Who knows, Lizzy, maybe he'll be drunk enough to propose to me someday."

She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the store before Elizabeth could stop her. Feeling a pit in her stomach, she cleared the plate and wiped the counter longer than she needed to. What did Charlotte mean, rich guys falling all over her? Elizabeth didn't have that. She hoped Charlotte wasn't just jumping because Collins said how high. Hopefully, she was thinking through all her choices. Regardless, she was going to have to find a way to apologize.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth walked down the dusky street, arm in arm with Jane. They were walking to her office before Elizabeth headed back to the bookstore to close for the day. While Elizabeth had tried extra hard to cheer her up, Jane was not her normal perky self. She still smiled more than Elizabeth could ever force herself to, but still, it wasn't as warm and genuine.

"We just need a vacation," Elizabeth said finally.

"To London?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth mentally checked herself for bringing up yet another thing that Jane could bring back to Bingley.

"Or wherever." Elizabeth said.

"I did get a text from Caroline," Jane said out of nowhere.

"Oh?"

"Yes. They are all staying at Darcy's I guess. She mentioned something about Darcy's sister being so sweet and practically in love with Charles."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, pulling back to look at her sister.

"Well, something like that," Jane mumbled as she tugged on her arm to keep moving.

"What on earth…" Elizabeth said. "I swear, Caroline Bingley is the most-"

Jane cut her off, "It was a sort of cruel thing to say, especially if she knows how I feel about Charles. But maybe she doesn't know. Who knows."

"You're too good of a person, Jane. Those were not the words I was about to use. I always run my mouth though and it gets me into too much trouble. Speaking of which, did I tell you about Charlotte?"

Jane shook her head and Elizabeth recalled the conversation they had had over lunch about Collins.

"Can you believe it? Collins? He's the most ridiculous, arrogant, holier than thou kind of…"

"Well," Jane said carefully, "Just because we don't think the most of him doesn't mean Charlotte isn't completely taken. There's someone for everyone, right?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I sure hope so. I just can't believe she would settle."

"Maybe she's not settling. Who knows how long the relationship will last."

Elizabeth thought about that. Instead of being judgmental, she should be excited for Charlotte. Leave it to Jane to make her feel absolutely crummy about everything.

They reached Jane's office and they said their goodbyes before Elizabeth turned to walk back to the shop. When she got there, her father had already turned everything off.

"Going home already?" she asked.

"I'm too tired to sit around and lose more money today. So, yes, I am going home."

She smiled at her father as she gathered her things. They walked to the door and Elizabeth watched as her father turned out the lights and locked the door. She knew that he used the bookstore as an escape. He spent more time there than he did at home. Anytime he couldn't stand it anymore he ran off to work with his books. More often than not, it was to get away from his wife. Elizabeth loved her father dearly, but hoped she never settled for a marriage where one of them was escaping to work just to avoid the other.

When the door was locked, her father walked over and gave her a half hug. "How was Jane?"

"Doing better," she admitted.

"Well, now that she's head over heels for the flighty little Bingley, it's your turn to find a ridiculous boyfriend. What about that Wickham boy? He's handsome and seems like he would do justice to the job."

Elizabeth playfully swatted her father before giving him a kiss and moving to her car. When she started down the road she realized she hadn't even thought about Wickham for days. Luck was on her side, however, and he was supposed to be at their house the next afternoon for their family dinner. Thinking her father's words over, Elizabeth mulled over the prospect of having a little fun with Wickham. After all, what could it hurt?

The next evening Elizabeth rushed to the door when it rang. Swinging it open she saw just the person she was looking for. Her aunt and uncle were standing there waiting.

"Aunt G!" she cried as she moved in for a hug.

Her mother's sister-in-law was one of her favorite relatives. They could stay up all night talking about this and that like little girls. It was no secret that Aunt G held Elizabeth and Jane as favorites also.

"Lizzy," her uncle said with a smile as he moved into the living room.

"Everyone's in the backyard." Elizabeth said pointing towards the door, "I'm standing guard for the front door."

"Well, I'll help you," Aunt G said with a conspiratorial wink.

Sensing his cue, her uncle headed towards the back to find Mr. Bennet. As soon as he was gone, Aunt G pulled Elizabeth to the window, "Now, tell me which one is Wickham."

Elizabeth laughed and pointed to Wickham playing badminton with Lydia, Jane and Charlotte in the backyard.

Aunt G whistled quietly, "He is a good looking fellow."

"He's not too bad," Elizabeth joked.

She turned to Aunt G and filled her in on all the crazy things that had happened: the ball, the dances between Jane and Bingley, the awkwardness between Collins and now with Charlotte. Elizabeth left out as much as she could about Darcy. No reason to bring up that whole mess.

Aunt G listened intently. "So does Jane still have a thing for this Charles?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Oh, I think so. But I don't think she sees it going anywhere. They haven't even talked since he left."

"What a shame," Aunt G commented.

"It is," Elizabeth said. "Charles seemed like such a good man. I still wonder if his sister or even the pompous Darcy had something to do with it."

"Hm," Aunt G said, "I don't know. It's possible. But why would she do that? Did the sister have something against Jane?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. She seemed to actually like Jane. Actually, Jane was the only one out of the family she seemed to talk to, ever."

"Maybe that's it then. The rest of you ruined Jane's chances of ever being happy."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Very funny."

"And this Darcy? Why don't you like him?"

Reluctantly, Elizabeth told her a few of the things he had done, focusing mainly on the first conversation she had overheard.

"He's just hurt." Aunt G replied, turning to look out the window.

"Hurt?"

"Of course. He sounds like the kind of guy that expects every girl to fall all over him when he walks into a room. When you didn't, well," she paused, "It makes him hurt."

Elizabeth laughed lightly, "He is incredibly proud."

"Most rich people are," Aunt G said with a grin.

The doorbell rang again and they both moved to answer it. Collins was waiting outside as awkward as ever. The introduction was made between Aunt G and Collins. Immediately, Elizabeth could tell Aunt G was trying to smile too much at some of Collins's ridiculous comments. Eventually Elizabeth persuaded Collins to go outside because Charlotte was out there.

As they made their way into the backyard, Aunt G grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Do you think Jane would want to go with us when we go back home? Just for a few days. Make her get her mind off things?"

Elizabeth squinted in the dying sun, "Maybe. It's worth asking."

Aunt G patted Elizabeth's arm before moving away to go say hello to her sister-in-law. Elizabeth turned her attention to the badminton game. Collins was standing by awkwardly, trying to talk to Charlotte. Charlotte wasn't paying much attention to game anyways and Lydia was trying too hard to get the attention of Wickham. Jane was laughing with the rest of them, but Elizabeth couldn't shake the look of sadness in her eyes. Yes, she thought, a few days away with Aunt G would do her some good. And who knows, she continued, maybe she'll run into Charles in London…


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days were as slow as ever for Elizabeth. All the promise of an exciting summer had left her. The Netherfield clan was gone, Collins had left, her aunt and uncle had traveled back to London taking Jane with them, even Wickham was working too much to spend any time with the Bennets.

This meant Elizabeth was left to read and watch too many movies by herself. Things had cleared somewhat between Elizabeth and Charlotte, but there was still a hovering spot between them like a sour aftertaste.

To make things worse, Elizabeth's mother seemed even more upset than Elizabeth that all the company had disappeared. Elizabeth contemplated heading out of town for a few days herself just to get rid of them.

Relief came eventually, however, in the form of Charlotte. Two weeks after Collins had left, Charlotte walked into the bookstore and put her purse on the counter. Elizabeth smiled warmly at her, but was surprised at the excitement on her face.

"I have a favor to ask…"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in a question.

"Would you be willing to go to Kent with me?"

"What?" she laughed, "Why?"

"I'm going to visit David. Would you come with me? It might look bad if I went by myself, but you're related and everything."

Elizabeth smiled, it was the least she could do for her best friend. Even if it meant putting up with her ridiculous cousin.

"Of course! I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to get away for a while."

Charlotte laughed and moved to hug Elizabeth. Resting her head against Charlotte's she squeezed her back. Charlotte ran over the details quickly before leaving.

A few days later, Charlotte picked up Elizabeth and the two of them headed off. As they were driving out of Meryton, Elizabeth's phone buzzed. She looked at the text, thinking it was probably her mother. It was from Jane.

_I almost called last night. Ran into Caroline & Louisa in town. They acted so weird! Now I know something is up. Maybe u were right. She might not be so nice after all…?_

Elizabeth sighed.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked as made a left turn.

"Jane's in London, you know with our aunt and uncle."

"Hmhm."

"Well, apparently, she ran into Caroline and Louisa last night."

"Oh?"

"I guess they were pretty rude."

Charlotte tsked, "How could anyone be rude to Jane?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "You've met Caroline, right?"

Charlotte laughed also. "Still, Jane never did anything to her. Maybe she's just taking it out because of you."

"Me?"

Charlotte looked like she said something she shouldn't have, "Just because she doesn't like you?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "I dunno."

"You know," Charlotte started, "If you wanted, we could stop by to see Jane in London. It's really not out of the way."

"Really?"

"Sure." Charlotte smiled.

"Let me ask."

Elizabeth snatched her phone from her lap and began texting furiously. Elizabeth also sent a quick text to Aunt G asking if it was alright for them to stop by. Aunt G replied in all caps that they just HAD TO.

Smiling, Elizabeth relayed the information to Charlotte who seemed excited to take a break in London. A million things ran through Elizabeth's head, but the first one being an image of her walking down the street and pouncing like a lion on the top of Caroline's perfectly dyed auburn hair and pulling her down slowly with her claws. Oh yes, Elizabeth realized, the next time they met, it would more than likely end in a cat fight.


	22. Chapter 22

When they arrived, Aunt G rushed outside to greet them. Jane followed and hugged them both. They carried their bags inside and sat around the front room while Elizabeth hugged the cousins and listened to their stories. When her uncle got home, Aunt G clapped her hands and announced that it was time for a girl's night out with shopping and a movie.

All the girls readily agreed and suddenly Elizabeth found herself roaming the streets of London. After dinner, they were walking to the movies. Aunt G moved to walk next to Elizabeth. Charlotte and Jane were chatting a few steps ahead.

"Well," Aunt G started, "Now things make a lot more sense."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Caroline Bingley is a real bitch."

Elizabeth burst out laughing so hard both Jane and Charlotte turned around to stare at her.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't be," Aunt G insisted, "The way she turned up her nose when she saw us coming. I had no idea who she was, but Jane, the little angel, walked right up to her and just starting talking like they were friends. The sister, the other one, she wasn't as bad, but that Caroline- my Lord. It took all I had not to say something to her right then and there. I didn't want to embarrass Jane though. She's unlike you in that area. You aren't embarrassed about anything."

Aunt G patted Elizabeth's hand and they kept walking. They had reached the theater so nothing else could be said about the Bingleys or Jane. When they got out of the movie, Elizabeth had several texts on her phone. She wasn't able to read them though until they got back to the house. When she did read them she was surprised at what they said. There were four from Kitty and nine from Lydia each talking about how heartbroken they were that Wickham was seen out with Addy King.

Elizabeth expected the news to bring some sort of anxiety or jealous feelings to the top, but when none emerged, she realized she hadn't really been hoping on any kind of attachment to Wickham.

Aunt G noticed her texting on the couch and left the room. She came back with a box of sweets and plopped down next to her niece.

"Who have you been texting with that smile on your face?"

"Kitty and Lydia," she replied while answering. When she was done she turned to her aunt, "About Wickham. Apparently, he has a girlfriend and everyone is just heartbroken now."

"Including you?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Of course not. I didn't really care that much for Wickham. I will miss getting to look at him though."

They both laughed and Elizabeth grabbed a chocolate.

"Well," Aunt G said with her mouth full of candy, "there are plenty of fish out there and plenty of time to go fishing."

"No thanks," Elizabeth said, "No guys are worth the trouble and the ones that are, are usually already caught."

Aunt G clucked, "Be carefully, Lizzy, you're far too young to sound that bitter."

Elizabeth chuckled as she got another piece, "Don't worry about me."

"I worry about all my nieces. Especially one's with a broken heart. She does seem better though, doesn't she? I think being in the big city makes her more alive and hopefully she'll put the silly Bingley's out of her head."

Elizabeth nodded, "I think so. I hope so."

"Jane deserves better."

Elizabeth continued to nod, "She certainly does."

The next morning, Elizabeth and Charlotte started off bright and early. Elizabeth's mind was set at ease, seeing Jane joke and laugh the night before. As they continued North, Elizabeth was free to view the countryside around them and enjoy herself.

Finally, they turned off the main road and began the trek through the side roads to the little parsonage.

"According to Dave, we should be coming up on Rosings. The De Bourgh house."

It rose before them like magic. It was one of the biggest houses Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Wow," she said quietly.

It was old and fabulous. Just the kind of house someone with a name like De Bourgh should live in. They continued past the mansion and arrived finally at the parsonage. The church itself was an older white building with a bell tower and painted shutters. The parsonage was plain but a decent size.

As they pulled up, David moved outside to greet them. Elizabeth put on her best smile and forced herself to get out of the car.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone approached with smiles and hellos. Elizabeth reluctantly accepted a hug from her cousin when he offered. Charlotte praised the house and the country side as they walked inside. David turned to Elizabeth.

"And how are my other cousins doing?"

"Oh, great," she said sweetly. "Jane's in London. The other's at home. All very busy."

"Glad to hear it," David said.

They sat down in the front room for a while before David suggested the grand tour. That didn't last long and eventually took them outside.

"I could show you the little pond if you guys wanted."

Elizabeth had no real objection to being outside. The weather was wonderful and it was nice to stretch after being in the car for so long. Charlotte, of course, had no objections. Elizabeth purposefully fell a little behind as they walked. She stopped at one point to lean against one of the fence posts. She could barely make out the roof of the huge mansion that belonged to none other than Darcy's aunt. She pictured him as a little boy sitting in a large mansion watching the grown-ups around him, thinking how ridiculous they all were all the while with a sour little expression on his face.

She smiled at the thought and wondered how Darcy did spend his time growing up. Only when Charlotte called her name did she snap to reality and continue down the dirt path to the pond.

The pond was a pond. But for some reason, David was incredibly proud of it, so Elizabeth pretended to be as interested as Charlotte seemed to be and hoped Collins didn't get mad.

After they got their bags settled in the house, Elizabeth was resting on her bed, about to text her sister when she heard a car drive up. Collins ran awkwardly out to the car like a he was a marionette being dragged by a higher power.

Elizabeth rolled off of the bed to look at the car. It was a beautiful large car that looked incredibly expensive. She wondered if the great and mighty De Bourgh had actually graced them with a visit. The car pulled back and turned away. Elizabeth watched as Collins did the same awkward skip back to the house.

"Elizabeth!" he called from the door, "Charlotte!"

Elizabeth emerged from the room and waited as Charlotte came out from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh!" Collins sighed, trying to catch his breath, "That was Catherine's daughter, Anne. She invited us to eat with them after church on Sunday."

Elizabeth turned to Charlotte with what she imagined was an appropriate look of shock and excitement. Elizabeth was secretly intrigued though. Finally she would have a chance to put Wickham's story to the test. She recalled him saying that Catherine de Bourgh was crazy. She would see soon enough.

On Sunday, Elizabeth tried desperately to stay awake during Collins's preaching. He did nothing to make it the least bit interesting and droned on and on in the most monotone, dull voice possible. Elizabeth couldn't have given the citation of the text had her life depended on it. Instead, she spent most of the time gazing around the sanctuary wondering what 'Lady' Catherine, as Elizabeth dubbed her, had purchased.

It was so obvious Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She knew the saying that whoever padded the pockets of the preacher got the prize piece of pie, but she hadn't seen it to such an extent. After service, she followed Charlotte and David as they walked down the lane to Rosings.

"Don't worry about what you're wearing," Collins said to Elizabeth as they walked. "I'm sure Mrs. De Bourgh will be most understanding."

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead assured David that she was relieved to know she would understand.

Inside was every bit as incredible as Elizabeth imagined it would be. The stairway was beautiful, the paintings were beautiful, even the tile in the entry way was absolutely beautiful. Elizabeth wondered how old the house was and how much the whole thing cost.

They were shown into a room where a tall severe woman was waiting for them. She rose to greet them without a smile. Immediately, Elizabeth almost understood Darcy's ridiculous behavior if this was what he had to grow up with.

She thought about her own Aunt G in comparison to Darcy's aunt. She couldn't imagine Aunt De Bourgh staying up until two, eating chocolates and gossiping about boys. She couldn't even imagine Aunt De Bourgh liking boys. Or any human for that matter.

And yet, she had a daughter. The daughter wasn't ugly, but looked like she would break if she ever fell down. Her pale skin suggested she spent most all of her time indoors. There was a less severe look on Anne's face.

They sat down to dinner and Elizabeth was quickly conscious of Lady Catherine watching her to see if she made a mistake.

"What is it you do Elizabeth Bennet?"

Elizabeth looked across the table at her, "I work at my father's bookstore."

"Books."

She said it like a statement and not a question.

"He has owned the store for nearly twenty years, mum."

"Are you married?"

Elizabeth nearly choked on her water, "No." she said quickly, "I haven't found the time yet."

She regretted the joke as soon as she said it and even cringed when she saw the look on Charlotte's face.

"And do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Four sisters."

"Are they married?"

Elizabeth turned to face her, "Nope. None of them."

"Hm," she murmured disapprovingly.

"I'm glad in some ways though," Elizabeth said, unable to control herself, "that I'm not tied down to a husband or kids."

Collins made a small cough as he sipped his soup.

"You sure are young to have such formed opinions." Catherine quipped.

"I'm old enough in some ways."

This gave a look of surprise from Catherine and for a minute Elizabeth hoped her boldness would be a point of admiration from her. It was pure annoyance, however, and she turned her questioning to Charlotte without speaking another word to Lizzy the entire afternoon.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth and Charlotte were sitting in the front room, drinking tea and laughing when they noticed Collins practically running towards the front door. He hurried in and burst into the living room.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked quickly.

"Darcy's coming."

"What?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, standing up.

In a matter of seconds the doorbell rang. The three of them looked from one to the other almost unsure of what to do. Finally, Collins composed himself long enough to walk to the front door. Elizabeth's head spun at the realization that she was about to come face to face with William Darcy again.

When he walked in, he was followed by another gentleman who was introduced as a cousin.

"Fitz," he said with a smile, sticking out his hand.

For some reason, Elizabeth immediately liked Fitz. His genuine smile was the deepest contrast to Darcy who stood next to him with a demeaning look that passed from Charlotte to Collins and finally rested on Elizabeth. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth determined herself to not be intimidated by him and tried to raise her nose a little higher too.

They all moved to sit down. Fitz positioned himself by Elizabeth and kept the conversation going easily. Darcy seemed to ignore everyone in the room. Finally when Fitz was deep in a story, Darcy turned to Elizabeth.

"I hope your family is doing well."

Elizabeth looked at him. It wasn't a question and didn't really need a response, but she saw an opportunity.

"Actually, Jane's in London. She's visiting our aunt and uncle. Have you seen her there? She mentioned seeing Caroline."

It had the desired effect. While Darcy replied that he hadn't, he seemed annoyed enough to turn back to Fitz's story. Like his aunt, he didn't say another word to Elizabeth until they left.

Another invitation to Rosings was made after the arrival of the two nephews. Elizabeth dreaded it a little less because she would get to spend some more time talking to Fitz. When Collins, Charlotte and Elizabeth arrived, everyone was sitting in an overly designed room that nearly blinded Elizabeth when she walked in due to the sheer volume of stuff. There were patterns, gold, colors, and everything looked incredibly expensive.

Elizabeth hovered nervously by one of the windows while Collins listened to De Bourgh as she gave him her notes on the sermon he had preached that week. After a while, Elizabeth turned away to hide the smile. Of course, _Lady_ Catherine would instruct Collins exactly how to preach next time. Wickham was right, she was crazy.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the cool ivory of the baby grand piano in the room. She had taken lessons as a kid and always loved the piano. She never had the patience to practice though.

"Do you play?" Fitz asked, suddenly beside her.

"Oh, not anymore."

"But you did?"

"I took lessons as a kid. I was never any good."

"Try it out," he teased, "After all, once a piano player, always a piano player, right?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I doubt that."

"No, seriously, come on. Chopsticks or Heart and Soul?"

"Heart and Soul," Elizabeth replied, sliding next to him on the bench.

Elizabeth took the high part and Fitz took the low part. She started off really well but gradually kept messing up because of Fitz's goofy playing. She suspected he was a whole lot better than he was leading on to be.

"One cannot excel in music without practice." Catherine said from across the room.

Elizabeth's grin only grew as she hit a few wrong keys.

"Does your sister still play?" Catherine asked Darcy.

"Oh yes. She has a great deal of natural talent and works very hard at it."

"That is the only way to be good at anything. Otherwise you sound inadequate."

Again, Elizabeth grinned knowing this was a direct insult to herself. Darcy moved closer and when Elizabeth glanced at him, he almost seemed to have an apologetic look on his face. Reminding herself that this was actually Darcy, she looked back at the keys.

"I can tell you're just trying to intimidate me," she said jokingly to Darcy.

"I think I know you well enough to know that you can't be intimidated. In fact, it only fuels you that much more to keep going."

Elizabeth laughed and leaned closer to Fitz, "Don't listen to a word he says. And be careful, Darcy, I can tell your cousin horror stories of you too at Netherfield."

"Do tell," Fitz laughed as he stopped playing.

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth with a small smile and gleam in his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Well," Elizabeth began, "He hardly spoke to anyone at the masquerade ball Charles held. In fact, the only person he danced with was me!"

Fitz raised his eyebrows and looked to Darcy. Elizabeth thought that if Darcy were capable of being embarrassed, it would have the manifestation of the look on his face at that moment.

"In my defense, I didn't know anyone there."

"Well thank goodness you weren't forced to be introduced to anyone."

His voice got lower, "I'm not skilled like some people who can walk into a room and make friends with everyone."

_Was he honestly trying to play the shy card? _Elizabeth wondered.

"As your aunt says," she retorted, cracking her knuckles, " 'One cannot excel without practice'"

Darcy's mouth smiled, but it seemed like his eyes were saddened. They were interrupted by Catherine who appeared next to Darcy.

"If you are all quite finished harassing my piano, we can go have tea now."

Elizabeth stood up and caught the eye of Fitz who was trying to hide a grin. She looked to see what Darcy thought, but he was already headed out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

After much begging and pleading, Elizabeth had finally succeeded in pushing Collins and Charlotte out the door to go on an actual date. There was no sense in Charlotte traveling all this way if she didn't get to go out with her boyfriend. She could tell Charlotte was grateful, but the ever clueless Collins didn't want his cousin to feel left out.

At seven, though, she had settled in the front room with a cup of tea and a good book. She was startled when the doorbell rang. She debated on answering it or not, but then she imagined it was someone who needed to see the preacher and it could be important. As she walked to the door she practiced her little speech on how Collins was her cousin and she'd be more than happy to take a message.

When she opened the door, however, she saw Darcy standing there, waiting.

"Oh," she said, surprised. Her hand subconsciously rifled through her messy hair.

"Want to come in?" she asked finally.

"Thank you," he said as awkwardly as possible.

Elizabeth walked into the living room and threw the blanket over the back and moved her book.

"Are you alone?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Collins and Charlotte went out…on a date."

"Oh!" He nodded and sat down in the chair by the couch. "Sorry to bother you then."

"No bother," she said, wondering what they could possibly talk about.

As predicted, they fell into a silence. Elizabeth decided to just start with Netherfield.

"You know, I didn't even say bye to you guys when you left Meryton."

Darcy looked at her as though considering something. Instead, he only nodded and looked back down at his hands. Again, silence.

"Do you think Bingley will come back soon?"

Darcy shook his head, "No. Once he makes a decision, it's hard for him to go back on it."

"Oh."

Elizabeth fiddled with her book before Darcy started up this time.

"So David and Charlotte are…a couple?"

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, "Mhm. As strange as it seems, they've been dating for a few weeks now. It must be tough though being in a long distance relationship."

"Ah, well, long distance relationships never last."

"Why do you say that?" she said indignantly, knowing he was referring to Bingley and Jane more than Collins and Charlotte.

He paused with a raised eyebrow before continuing, "Because absence does not make the heart grow fonder, it makes it weaker. Given the chance to get away from your beloved will more times than not make you stop thinking about them all together."

"Is that what you think?" Elizabeth said, almost to the point of getting angry.

He leaned forward in his chair, bringing himself close to Elizabeth and looked right into her eyes.

"Unless you have evidence to the contrary?"

Confused, Elizabeth looked at him blankly. Clearing his throat, he sat back in his chair and picked up a magazine off the side table, pretending to examine it.

"So," he started, "do you enjoy the country?"

Still completely confused, Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond when the door opened quickly.

Darcy jumped up like someone poured cold water down his back and put the magazine back on the table. Elizabeth stood too and watched the entrance of the living room. Charlotte came in and stopped when she noticed Darcy.

"Oh," she said with a smile, "Good to see you William."

"Charlotte," he said stiffly.

"Where's Collins?" Elizabeth asked as she plopped back down on the couch.

"He was feeling really sick, so we came back. He went straight to bed."

"Well," Darcy said as he turned to glance quickly at Elizabeth. "I should be going. Tell David I hope he feels better."

Elizabeth said her good bye and watched as Darcy nearly bolted for the door.

"What on earth was that about?" Charlotte asked, sitting in the chair Darcy had vacated.

"I haven't the slightest," Elizabeth said picking up her book.

"He's definitely in love with you."

Elizabeth laughed loudly, "He hardly said anything to me. In fact, if he was here to see me it was only to judge my actions or something stupid like that."

Charlotte shook her head, "Still, I see the way he looks at you. Hovers around you even. Guys don't do that just to judge."

"You're crazy." Elizabeth said before reclining on the couch and forcing herself to ask Charlotte to tell her all the details of the date.

As Charlotte talked about how funny David was doing this and how practical he was doing that, Elizabeth could tell that Charlotte was more than happy to refer to him as her boyfriend which she did nine times in the conversation. Elizabeth counted.


	26. Chapter 26

There was a knock at the door just as Charlotte, Collins and Elizabeth were trying to decide what to do for dinner. Collins quickly went to open it. It seemed no surprise to Charlotte that Fitz and Darcy were standing there on the other side.

"With it being your last day here, we wanted to treat the ladies to dinner and fun out on the town."

Elizabeth smiled and wondered if Darcy even knew how to have fun. Charlotte agreed quickly and grabbed her purse. Following, Elizabeth slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to Fitz.

"What exactly do you consider fun?"

"Bowling!" he grinned.

Elizabeth surprised herself by having fun at the bowling hall. She wasn't really bad herself, but the real shock was Darcy, who bowled a strike nearly every time. After a while he even seemed to loosen up, laughing with them as Fitz pretended to throw the ball backwards every time it was his turn.

Elizabeth and Charlotte were dancing to the music before Collins made a remark about propriety. Elizabeth was shocked he would even be seen in a place like that and wondered if he was having any fun at all. He looked like a fish out of water. She considered sneaking some alcohol into his drink before remembering the last time he was liquored up. That would not be a good idea. As they geared up for another game, Elizabeth announced that she was going to get a drink.

"Anyone want anything? Beer or chips?"

Darcy shook his head and settled in a seat. He looked hilarious in his expensive collared shirt, designer jeans and bowling shoes. He always dressed nice, but tonight he seemed to look particularly nice. In the dim lights of the room he looked mysterious and dashing with his hair carefully swept to the side and day old stubble donning his chin.

"Comin' with!" Fitz called as he hopped over to Elizabeth.

They began the walk to the bar.

"So you guys are leaving in a few days too, right?"

"Dunno!" he yelled over the music. "If Darcy doesn't change his mind again."

"What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to leave a few days ago. He keeps putting it off."

"Why's that?"

"I haven't any idea. We are supposed to go see his sister so I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to do that."

They got their drinks and paid. Fitz gave a quick look to the bartender who had let his glance rest on Elizabeth a few minutes too long. Elizabeth moved away; she felt subconscious anyways with her hair piled high and more make up than usual.

"Have you met his sister? Sweet girl."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I heard from the Bingley clan though that she was incredibly sweet."

"Bingleys!" Fitz said raising his bottle that made his fifth for the evening, "I forgot you knew them!"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Do you know them?"

"Just briefly met Charles and one of the sisters in London. Before we came here. Bingley's a real mate, you know? Good guy. And Darcy really cares about him."

As they walked back to the group, Fitz draped his arm around Elizabeth, "You know Darcy told me he stopped him from getting involved with a girl recently. What a chap Darcy is."

"Really?" Elizabeth said nearly stopping where she was. "Who?"

"Dunno. He didn't say 'xactly. Some girl though he just met or something."

"Why would he separate them?"

"Dunno," he said again. "Something 'bout the lady."

"What about her?"

"I said I dunno," he said with a laugh. "Her family was like crazy or sumthin. Really, though, I don't know much. Darcy doesn't talk much."

"Of course not."

Fitz started to pull her along again, "What's wrong? Made you mad?"

"Oh, no. I just-" she stopped, knowing that Fitz apparently had no idea it was Jane. "well, who's Darcy to judge who is good for Bingley or not?"

"That's what friends do, right? You'd tell your friend if she was making a bad choice with a boyfriend right?" he laughed, "Then again, maybe you wouldn't."

He moved his arm and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the group. They had set the game up and were waiting for the two of them to get back. Darcy looked up with a raised eyebrow when they appeared. Fitz dropped Elizabeth's hand and moved to sit down.

"Lizzy," Charlotte said loudly, "You're up first."

Knowing that everyone was watching her, Elizabeth stepped up to grab her ball. Moving down the little space in one fluid motion she felt the release as she threw everything she had into that one turn. She straightened up and watched as the ball hurled itself towards the pins knocking every last one down. Turning around, she drew her fist down in victory. Fitz yelled the loudest and Charlotte had a big grin on her face.

"Beat that," Elizabeth challenged Darcy as she strode past him.

She would show him. If he thought Jane's family was crazy now, he hadn't seen anything yet.


	27. Chapter 27

When they pulled back up to the house, Fitz was passed out in the passenger's seat. Darcy hopped out to help the girls and Collins back into the house. Elizabeth was taking her shoes off when she realized both Collins and Charlotte had somehow disappeared and Darcy remained in the living room with her.

"Well," she said quietly, "thank you for the fun evening. Have a good trip back to London and if you see Charles, tell him I said hello."

It took all she had not to start yelling at him over Jane. But it wouldn't have made a difference. Right now all she wanted was Darcy out of her life, for good. She was so tired.

He looked down at the ground before finally moving towards the door. When he was almost there, he whirled around suddenly and turned to face her.

"I can't. I can't just leave us like this. Elizabeth," he stepped forward, "I don't-I mean, I've tried so hard to forget you but-I just-Elizabeth, I love you."

Elizabeth felt like she had been punched in the stomach. First she was filled with rage, then after calming down another, deeper feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. Taking every bit of strength she had, she opened her mouth.

"Thank you for stooping to my level to tell me that you've tried hard to go against yourself and forget me."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Come on," he said, emboldened, "You can't really think I set out to fall for you."

"Then I'm sure your previous caution will help in you getting over me quickly."

She could see the anger in his face as he tried to compose himself.

"And why, might I ask, are you so quick to reject me? You've never thought about me? Thought about us since the dance?"

"I have my reasons. One being the fact that your highness thinks my family isn't even good enough for Bingley. Of course you'd think we weren't good enough to be associated with you, but even going so far as to separate Bingley and Jane? How could you!"

She was getting louder by the minute and realized that tears were falling down her cheeks. The strain on his face and pain in his eyes only made Elizabeth cry harder.

"I have every reason in the world to not like you. You hurt my sister and that hurts me. You have no idea how much she cared for him."

He watched her carefully, unsure of what to say.

"So you don't deny that you made him leave her?"

"I don't."

"Okay then. And don't think that's it, either."

"What else can you have against me?" he asked, with a small toss of his hands.

"I should have known long ago how much joy you take in crushing the hopes of others just by the history related to me by Wickham."

"Wickham?" Darcy said, completely angry.

"Yes, Wickham. The poor man who was stopped at every turn by you."

"Yes, the poor man indeed. Stop now, Elizabeth, you don't know what you're talking about."

"See? Even now you mock him."

"So this is what you think about me?" he cried. "Everything between us can be added up to this? Thank you for laying out my offenses one by one. You know, everything could have been different had your pride-"

"My pride?" Elizabeth said loudly, "You couldn't have said anything that would have made me like you. From the first moment I met you I could tell that you were arrogant, conceited and above all selfish. Even if you were the last man on earth, Darcy…"

Darcy held up a hand, "You've said everything you could possibly have to say. Spare my heart a little, please, by letting me say good-bye. I'm sorry for wasting so much of your precious time. Good bye, Elizabeth."

He stormed out of the house and Elizabeth felt herself sinking into the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. Too many thoughts flooded her mind at once. He loved her? He did separate Jane and Bingley? He must really hate Wickham. What on earth just happened?

Knowing that Charlotte would already been in the guest room, Elizabeth curled up on the couch and tried to control her thoughts. At first, she thought about calling Jane. Jane would know what to say to make things better, but then she knew she couldn't tell Jane.

She didn't know how long she lay there, thinking, but finally she got up to get her computer. It was pointless to think she was going to get any sleep. She logged on to check her email. When she opened her mailbox, she saw an email from Darcy. The subject read "Please read before deleting"

Debating her options, she finally opened the email. It read:

"_Elizabeth, don't freak out, I got your email off your Facebook. I'm not going to repeat anything I said earlier, but I do think that if you're going to accuse me of something, I should get a chance to defend myself. There is a lot at stake here, including my honor, and I wish to set the record straight. Please don't stop reading until you've finished this. _

_ I'll address the issues one by one, though in some way I feel as though they are connected because in both I was only trying to do the right thing. I hope you can see this. _

_ With the first, it was obvious to me that Bingley was head over heels for your sister. He followed her around like a puppy and talked about her all the time. Since I have the fortune of knowing him, I know that he gets like this often. It takes a few days sometimes weeks before he's moved on and found another girl to follow around. This time, though, I saw his attachment stay. Now partially, (And don't take offense) I put this towards the fact that there were hardly any girls to draw his attention away. But then the longer I watched him, the more I realized how serious he was about Jane. _

_ Let me give you a quick note about your sister. I like her a lot. She is sweet and kind when she doesn't have to be, and has the patience of a saint. That being said, the longer I watched her, the more I was convinced she was _tolerating_ Bingley's attention and not enjoying it. If I was wrong, which apparently I was, then I am truly sorry about this. You can't blame me though. She would always walk away first and spent just as much time talking to Caroline and Louisa. You obviously know her better than me, though._

_ Now, you're going to get mad at me. Bear through it, please. The other issue I must address is your family. Your mother made it very clear that she fully expected Jane and Charles to get married. It's no secret Bingley is rich. The behavior displayed by your mother and even your younger sisters was too much for me to watch Bingley become involved in. I'm sorry, I am not trying to be rude. Of course you and your sister are the stark contrast to their behavior. _

_ Caroline was open that she thought the same way I did. And when we went back with Louisa and her husband, it was easier than we thought to convince him to stay in London and forget about the Bennets completely. But wait, I'm afraid I'm more to blame. And this, I feel genuinely bad about. I took pains to make sure Bingley didn't know Jane was in town. I was hoping that the longer they were apart, the better it would be for them both. I had no idea your sister was so attached. _

_ On the second account, there are details that by me telling you, I am swearing you to keep. I know you don't think very highly of me, but I ask you to do this not for my sake, but for my sister's. Wickham is a complete fraud. I'm sure Wickham recounted a tale of us growing up together and how I prevented him from doing the one thing he wanted: to be a preacher. My father loved him, that is true. When my dear father died, I was entrusted in his estate. Wickham wanted the money, nothing else. He was a drunk most of the time and caused us more problems than not. I cannot tell you how many times I went to get him out of jail or other trouble. _

_ I knew I was enabling him, but I kept thinking there was something I could do someday to change him. Eventually, though, I knew what I had to do and cut him off completely. You may think it cruel, but I knew he would not get better if I didn't stop enabling him in so many ways. He cut off all ties with my family and disappeared for nearly three years. _

_ Suddenly, he appeared again. But not to me. To my sister. They happened to meet while she was on vacation with a friend. I think now, he purposefully found out where she was going. My sweet little sister knew very little of the truth about what had happened before. She only knew that we were fighting. Unfortunately, this prompted her to keep most everything between them a secret. Like a snake, he tried to work his way back into our lives. He didn't care about my sister, he only wanted access to her money. _

_ She was only sixteen. She hasn't told me everything, I'm sure. But I know enough to know that Wickham should be in jail. I cannot prove anything, so nothing came about. I was on the verge of killing him when he disappeared again. The broken state he left my little sister was almost too much to bear. She's not the same woman I knew before. _

_ This is all I know about him. I will not apologise for what I said or thought about him. I am almost proud I did not kill him when I saw you with him in Meryton. Now, though, knowing what you know, I beg of you to get away from him. He is a wolf of the worst kind. _

_ I wished I could have told you all of this when we were face to face, but I was so angry at both you and myself that I could not have made anything of sense come out of my mouth. This way I was able to compose all my thoughts completely. _

_ If you need a witness to any of my account with Wickham, you can ask my cousin, Fitz. He is the only other one who knows everything that happened during that period. I can't blame you for doubting what I say, though you must know, Elizabeth, I would never lie to you. _

_ And now, I'll leave you for good if you want. Only saying thank you for reading to this part of the letter if you got there. Yours,_

_Darcy. _

Elizabeth sat on the couch and slowly closed her laptop, completely unsure of anything anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth wasn't aware of actually waking up. She just realized that she had gone from some strange sleep land to being on the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling with the faint trickle of light coming through the window.

Her eyes felt puffy and she imagined she must have fallen asleep crying. Elizabeth realized it wasn't as though she had thought everything that had happened was a dream. It wasn't as though she woke up and felt a flood of realization from what she had seen and read the night before. When she found herself staring at the ceiling, she knew it was a continuation of her thoughts from before, a dull ache from where Darcy's words had stuck painfully.

She would have some time before Charlotte woke up, but not much. They were supposed to leave by 9. Dragging herself off the couch, Elizabeth went to the bathroom and washed her face. In the mirror, she looked the same as she felt: tired.

Heading back to the couch, she sat down to try and work through exactly everything that had happened.

Darcy loves me.

Darcy kept Jane from being in a relationship with Bingley.

Wickham is a snake.

Wickham broke Darcy's sister's heart.

Darcy is a better judge of character than me.

Darcy loves me.

She tried to address them one by one. It was crazy that Darcy loved her. He barely knew her. Plus, she specifically recalled him putting her down the very first time they met at Charlotte's party. But then, he had danced with her, and only her. And he did buy that book after saying he had already read it. Not to mention that whole weird episode in Collins's living room where he was awkward and hardly said anything.

The second, where he kept Jane and Bingley apart was inexcusable. She wondered if he really imagined Jane to be indifferent, or if he only saw what he wanted to see. Still, even if he was doing what he thought was best for Bingley, could she really be mad at him? Yes, she determined, that was still a check on her side. He was wrong to separate them and interfere with their love life. It was none of his business.

On the third count, Wickham. This one was tough for Elizabeth to imagine and accept. It was true she only knew Wickham based on what he said. She had no evidence for either. But, Wickham did seem to badmouth Darcy only after he had left with the Bingleys. He acted like he would go to the ball at the Netherfield house and then, like a coward, didn't show up. She also recalled the conversation between charades where he said he didn't know Darcy's sister. If one of them were lying, she could bet it was Wickham. Darcy had no reason to lie. Caroline had said something too about him. As much as she really hated to admit that.

For four, Darcy was intentionally vague about his sister's relationship with Wickham, but if she was 16, anything that happened between them would be absolutely despicable on Wickham's part for preying upon a little girl. She felt genuinely sorry for Darcy's sisters and wondered how she would react if that had happened to her own sister. For the first time, she saw Darcy's pride not as an arrogant thing, but as a matter of honor to him. He worked hard to preserve his father's company and name. In the same token, his complete devotion to his sister was something Elizabeth couldn't belittle.

With five, she could barely admit to herself that it might be true. Darcy saw through Wickham the entire time while Elizabeth was blinded to his charm. Darcy criticized her mother and sisters, while Elizabeth was too proud to admit that they were behaving ridiculously. Especially with her mother going around telling people Jane and Charles were going to get married. How embarrassing that would seem to someone like Darcy.

And finally, he said he loved her. She didn't know what else to do. Of course the whole matter was closed. He offered, she said no and they were done. Why, then, did Elizabeth have that pit still rooted in her stomach?

The sun was streaming through the window completely now and Elizabeth knew that she had to start packing her stuff to go home. She was never so excited to go home in her entire life. She wondered how much she would tell Jane. Her first thought was to tell her everything, but she was afraid hearing all the stuff about Bingley would upset her. Then she wondered if it would be lying too much to keep that from her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and nearly laughed at how silly she must have looked. The door to the bedroom opened and Charlotte emerged, dressed and ready to go.

"Why didn't you come to sleep last night?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I slept on the couch."

"Why?"

"Oh, I was checking emails and stuff and didn't want to keep you awake," she lied.

"You wouldn't have bothered me," Charlotte mumbled.

The way she looked at Elizabeth though made her wonder if Charlotte noticed the puffy eyes and traces of mascara. Charlotte dropped it and moved to look out the window.

"Is David awake?"

Elizabeth replied that he wasn't and stood up, "I'm going to pack all of my things."

In the room, Elizabeth shoveled her clothes into her bag without really caring where everything went. When she was all ready to go, she went back into the living room. She could hear Charlotte and David laughing in the kitchen. They seemed happy enough. Elizabeth wondered then if she had made a huge mistake. If she had told Darcy she loved him back then maybe she would eventually be set for life with an income from one of the largest publishing houses. But would it be fair to Darcy? Just like it wasn't really fair to Charlotte. David wasn't in love with Charlotte, but he needed someone to marry eventually. And Charlotte, too, knew that this wasn't the prince charming for her, but he was a good guy with a steady income. He was security.

Sighing, Elizabeth wondered if those kinds of things ever got easier with time. When she married, she wanted to be sure it was because she was absolutely, completely, undeniably in love with that man, whoever he may be.

"You ready?" Charlotte asked, disrupting her thoughts.

"Sure," she said with a forced smile.

They packed the car and Charlotte said her long goodbye to David as Elizabeth returned into the house to get something she "forgot". When she was heading back towards the front, Collins walked in.

"Well, cousin, thank you so much for visiting," he said.

"Thank you for letting us stay."

"As you can see, I'm very happy in my home and my relationship."

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud. What a weirdo. "I'm so happy for you both, David."

She patted him on the arm before heading back out towards the car. When they left, they drove by the large gates of Rosings. _Just think, _Elizabeth mused, _Her highness could have been my aunt. _


	29. Chapter 29

Being home didn't help Elizabeth as much as she thought it would. Everything seemed to remind her in some way of Darcy when he was in Meryton. To make things worse, she had promised herself to say nothing to Jane because she was afraid it would only make her upset. So day in and day out, Elizabeth wandered through life, not feeling here or there.

One morning as they all sat around the bar, Elizabeth nearly shuddered just listening to Lydia and Kitty argue about a hairband.

"It's not pretty, that's why." Lydia said.

"It would be pretty if you added a flower to it," Kitty suggested.

"I don't want to add anything to it."

"Then why did you buy it if it was so ugly?"

"Because there lots that were uglier. This one isn't that bad."

Elizabeth sat there, seeing Darcy's words on the screen about their behavior. She had tuned out until a certain name caught her attention.

"It's going to be so boring here without him."

"Where is he going?" she asked suddenly.

Her sudden contribution to the conversation caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"Just curious," she added with a shrug.

"I don't know," Lydia said finally, "Wickham wouldn't tell me. He was being so dumb about it all. It really doesn't matter much though because anywhere is too far. Did you hear about Addy King? She decided to go stay with her uncle suddenly in Liverpool, so she basically broke up with Wickham."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked with more concern than she should have shown. She realized that once again everyone at the bar turned to stare at her.

"Who knows, stupid girl," Lydia said, "who could let someone like that go?"

_Thank god, _Elizabeth thought, but wondered if any damage had already been done. She tuned out again and slowly ate her breakfast. Finally when she stood to get another cup of tea, their mother ushered out Lydia and Kitty for a day of shopping. Mary soon left for work, leaving just Jane and Elizabeth.

"What's the matter with you?" Jane asked, poking her sister in the arm. "You've been acting weird since you've got back."

"Nothing," Elizabeth said, forcing a smile.

"Come on Lizzy, I know you too well. What's up?"

Without realizing what she was doing, Elizabeth started with the bowling alley and ended with the email. She strategically left out parts that involved Jane and Bingley.

"That can't be true about Wickham," Jane said quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm more sure to believe Darcy than Wickham. We can't have it both ways, one of them must be lying."

Jane looked skeptical, but seemed to agree, "Poor Mr. Darcy," she said slowly.

Elizabeth began to doubt everything, "I know. Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

"Oh, no!" Jane said quickly, "I don't see how you could have done anything else."

"And do you think I should confront Wickham about it?"

Jane thought about this for a minute, "I don't see why you should. He'll be leaving soon and hopefully all will be forgotten. He hasn't done anything here and we can't do anything if he hasn't."

"That's true," Elizabeth nodded.

She didn't want to push it, but Elizabeth could see Jane was just as unhappy as she and she knew exactly why. The day passed slowly with both of them working quietly, thinking about the other.

Elizabeth was supposed to have dinner with her parents that evening. When she arrived, she noticed a different car in the drive way. When she walked inside, Wickham was in the living room watching television with Lydia and Kitty. Immediately, Elizabeth wanted to attack him, verbally and physically.

He smiled warmly though at seeing her and Elizabeth calmed down and reminded herself that he knew nothing of what had happened. The biggest part of the evening was the argument that erupted between Lydia and her parents in trying to let her go to Brighton with her friend's family, the Forsters for a holiday. Her mother seemed completely for it and though her father put up a fight, Elizabeth could tell he was going to give in. When he finally did, Lydia was so excited and Kitty was so upset.

After dinner Mr. Bennet headed to the den to work on one of his little projects. Elizabeth followed and questioned him about the trip.

"Do you really think it's safe?"

"The Forsters aren't bad, Lizzy. Plus, Lydia is practically an adult. She has to learn how to make decisions for herself."

"But she's ridiculous," Elizabeth pleaded, "There's no telling how much trouble she can get herself into when she's off on her own."

"We won't always be there to get her out of the messes she gets into," he countered.

"Please," she tried again, "Don't let her go by herself."

"I give you my word that if something happens, I'll lock her up in the den until she's thirty."

Elizabeth didn't even try to smile at the joke. Lydia was too immature to do almost anything on her own.

When she announced she was leaving, Wickham quickly replied that he was too and began walking with her out the door. As soon as it was closed, he began:

"So, I heard you were at Rosings. What did you think of it? Was she not crazy?"

"She was pretty high on herself."

"Just like Darcy," Wickham said quickly.

"Actually," she began, "The more you get to know Darcy, the sweeter he gets."

Wickham stopped walking and looked at her, "Really?"

"Oh yes," she said with a smirk, "We were able to spend time talking over just about everything and I've come to realize that he is a man of honesty and integrity. The kind that is hard to find these days."

Wickham was completely silent for a few seconds as though trying to conjure up a clever lie. Instead he just mumbled, "Appearances can be deceiving."

Elizabeth couldn't stop herself before replying, "You should know."

His eyes grew wide at this and his face turned another shade of pale. Jingling her keys in her hand, Elizabeth marched towards her beetle and hoped she would never have to face Wickham again.


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks passed slowly. Lydia left with the Forsters, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. She was blowing kisses to them from the backseat the entire way. Not only was there drama before she left but there was drama after, when Kitty threw her daily fit that she was left behind. Eventually, she calmed down and almost seemed normal without the constant influence of Lydia.

Elizabeth's dull life was brightened by a prospect from Aunt G. She texted Lizzy to ask if she wanted to go with them when they traveled up North. They were planning to be gone two weeks to the Lake up North. The idea was so pleasing to Elizabeth she began spending most of her time thinking about how fun it would be to relax at the lake with a good book.

The day before they were supposed to leave, Aunt G called Elizabeth.

"Hey there," she said cheerily as she answered.

"Bad news," Aunt G started.

"Oh no," Elizabeth said, hoping it wasn't too bad. "What?"

"Well, my silly husband has to go on business next week. Would it be too terrible to make it one week instead of two?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth lied.

"More bad news…"

"Yes?

"We're only going as far north as Lambton, where I grew up."

Elizabeth hoped her disappointment didn't sound too heavy over the phone, "It's fine, Aunt G. As long as we get to spend some time together."

Aunt G was easily convinced and she kept going on about how they weren't going to let anything get them down and how they were just going to have the best of time.

"Of course we are," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Aunt and Uncle G arrived later that afternoon with the kids. Jane seemed more than happy to watch them while they all left. Elizabeth wished Jane could go with them, but her work schedule wouldn't allow her. As they pulled away, Elizabeth was glad she would get to put things out of her mind for a while and completely forget about Darcy. She had practically memorized the contents of the email and realized that she was starting to obsess about it just a little too much. Getting out into the country air would do her good. No Bingleys, no Darcys, no nothing, just the air and scenery to take in.

"So I was thinking," her aunt said from the front seat as they headed out of Meryton, "we're going up to Lambton, right? Well, I think that Pemberley is just around the corner."

That familiar pit formed in her stomach.

"And I was thinking, wouldn't it be funny just to go see it? I mean, it's Darcy and all. The pompus one."

"All the more reason to stay away," Elizabeth hedged.

"Nonsense," Aunt G laughed, "I just want to see what it looks like. I promise, we'll just drive by it and then we'll be on our way. He won't even know we're there."

Elizabeth silently prayed to God she was right. She didn't know how she would react if she had to face Darcy at his house of all places. She thought about her odds. Odds were he was off on business in London. Odds were they would drive by and he wouldn't even be there. Odds were they wouldn't even get close enough to the house to be noticed.

Elizabeth made one more protest but this time it was countered by both her aunt and uncle. Therefore, to Pemberley, they were to go.


	31. Chapter 31

The house was perfect.

Darcy's mansion set up on a slight hill. In front, the gardens led into a grand fountain. There were columns on the huge porch and there were four visible rows of windows. It looked like a dream house and everything about it was perfect. Elizabeth's jaw dropped when she saw it.

They had parked outside the gate, just to look.

"Okay," Elizabeth said quickly, "Ready to go?"

Her uncle laughed, "Just a minute, dear."

Her aunt was about ready to hop out of the car and go inside for a better look. She kept oohing and ahhing over the railings, the steps and the windows. Finally, she settled back in her seat and announced she had seen enough.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elizabeth settled back into the seat as her uncle tried to start the car. Only it wouldn't start.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frantic.

"Calm down, Lizzy," her uncle said with a chuckle, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Her uncle got out to inspect the engine. Elizabeth realized her foot was tapping against the floorboard of the car uncontrollably. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there. She looked out the window and noticed someone approaching.

"Oh lord," she mumbled.

Aunt G got out and laughed along with her uncle as they explained their dilemma. The worker wasn't laughing but he didn't seem put out either. Elizabeth heard him announce they could call a mechanic.

Elizabeth wondered how weird it would look for her to jump out of the car and ask if his boss was home. She reasoned it would probably look pretty weird. Elizabeth couldn't tell if she was getting warm sitting in the car or if she was starting to overheat from anxiety. Either way, she couldn't take sitting in the car much longer. She got out and went to sit on the other side of the car, away from Pemberley.

She had her head resting against the car when she heard someone else approaching. Then a deep voice she recognized all too well.

"Can I offer you both a ride into town?"

Elizabeth shut her eyes and felt a roll in her stomach. How was she going to face Darcy now? Better now than later, she thought. She stood and turned to face Darcy. He looked like he belonged with his house. Perfect in every way, from his shiny black shoes to his collared blue shirt and tweed vest. His hair was longer than it had been last time she had seen it.

Their eyes locked immediately and both of them seemed embarrassed.

"Elizabeth," he said finally, surprised.

"Good to see you Darcy," she said, breaking contact with his eyes.

They were as piercing as ever and she couldn't force herself to look in them. This was his turf and she had barged right in. _What must he think of me now_? She asked herself.

"So," he said finally, "Your car is broke?"

"Yes," her uncle cut in, "I believe it's the battery."

Darcy nodded, looking over at the car only a second before placing his glance on Elizabeth again.

"How's your family?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you. How is your sister?"

"Quite well."

Again, he nodded as though looking for something to say.

"Well, I will go call a mechanic for you and let me offer you a ride back into town."

"Oh, that's okay. Thank you though."

"Right. The mechanic."

He turned so suddenly, Elizabeth barely had time to register that he was walking away from her. His posture and air was so great that this time Elizabeth couldn't see it as arrogance but as honor. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself completely.

"Wow," Aunt G whispered, "He's nothing like what you said, Lizzy. What a sweetheart for offering us a ride and everything."

Elizabeth couldn't figure it out. This Darcy seemed so different than the one she had met in Meryton. She wondered if Darcy hadn't changed at all, but maybe just the way she saw him had. A mechanic came finally and informed them that it was a hose and it would take a little bit to get it fixed. As he was talking, Elizabeth was startled to see Darcy appear next to her. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as though preparing to work on the car himself.

"Well," he said, turning to Elizabeth, "If you're stuck here for a while, I could give you all a tour if you'd like."

"You don't have to," Elizabeth found herself saying.

"I insist," he said with a small smile. He held his arm out towards his house to let the ladies lead the way.

"Elizabeth, I don't believe I've had the honor of formally meeting your friends."

Elizabeth nearly started laughing when she realized he was referring to her aunt and uncle. When she introduced them, he seemed surprised but said nothing impolite or rude. As they walked towards the house he rambled off a few facts about when the house was built and the different sections that had been added since he was owner.

Darcy was soon asking questions of her aunt and uncle to which they responded with jokes and genuine appreciation. When her uncle mentioned fishing, Darcy even went so far as to offer the lake in the back for a little fishing if they had the time the next day.

As they walked around to the back of the house, Aunt G took her husband's arm and pulled him back. Darcy and Elizabeth walked forward together.

"I'm so sorry," she said finally, "I had no idea you would be here and I didn't want to-"

Darcy interrupted her, "Don't worry. I wasn't supposed to be here. I came home early because I'm expecting company tomorrow. The Bingleys actually."

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, sad that the subject was brought up so quickly.

He continued quickly though, "There is someone else coming that I would very much like for you to meet. If you don't object, that is."

"Who?"

"My sister."

Startled, Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, wow. Of course."

He seemed pleased by this and smiled. He turned and Elizabeth realized her aunt and uncle had possibly intentionally slowed down. She looked around her at the beautiful scene. Behind the house was a little lake nestled in between a few little hills and clumps of trees.

"It's beautiful."

"I know," he said, proud.

Behind them, her uncle was on the phone. When Aunt G reached them, she told Lizzy and Darcy the car was finished out front. Elizabeth was so glad it was time to go. Darcy walked all the way back to the car with them. As they drove away, Elizabeth couldn't help but stare after him as he walked. When they were almost gone, he turned to watch them leave.

Elizabeth fell back in her seat and listened to her aunt and uncle talk about this and that.

"He did seem proud, I'll give you that."

"But not that bad at all. Really more of a gentleman than anything." Her uncle chipped in.

When they got to the inn, Elizabeth went to her bed and plopped down, ready to take a long nap.


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth sat, drinking her tea slowly, as she listened to her aunt and uncle discuss the possibilities of the day. Her aunt wanted to go shopping and her uncle was wanting to catch a game on the telly. They were sitting outside on the patio of the lovely little café next to the inn.

All Elizabeth could think about was the fact that she was supposed to meet Miss Darcy. She wondered what Darcy had told her. _What if she thinks I'm a horrible person?_ She wondered.

"Elizabeth!" Aunt G said beside her.

Elizabeth snapped to attention and looked to her aunt who was grinning. "Someone has their head in the clouds."

Elizabeth managed a weak smile and hoped her aunt dropped it.

"I was just saying if we go walk around town now we can meet back at the inn for lunch."

"Sounds good," Elizabeth mumbled.

She lifted her glass again and felt the wind ruffle her bangs. When she lowered her glass back to the table, her attention was drawn to a beautiful car that had driven up. Elizabeth froze as she saw Darcy get out. He moved around to the other side of the car and opened the door. A beautiful little girl got out.

She had to be Miss Darcy. She looked to be about eighteen, but she was tiny. She looked even smaller next to Darcy's towering frame. She had beautiful blonde hair that fell down in soft waves. Like Darcy, Elizabeth was certain she commanded the attention every time she walked into a room.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to stand up and walk towards them or shrink back and pretend like she didn't see them.

"Oh look!" Aunt G cried, "There's Darcy!"

Just as her aunt stood up, Darcy saw them sitting there. Placing his hand on his sister's back, he guided her over to the table.

"Hello," he said formally with a small smile. "Good to see you all again."

Elizabeth had stood with her aunt as they walked over. Finally, Elizabeth turned to get a closer look at Darcy's sister. Her reddened cheeks made Elizabeth realized she seemed just as embarrassed to meet her and she was.

"Elizabeth," Darcy started, "this is my sister Georgiana."

"Gigi." She said with quick smile.

Darcy moved to pull out her chair for her. Gigi sat down by Elizabeth and Darcy sat next to her uncle.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Gigi said quietly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Elizabeth teased.

Gigi just smiled and seemed to get more comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?" Elizabeth offered.

Gigi took a cup of tea and began asking lots of questions about their trip.

While her aunt recalled a childhood memory, Elizabeth stole a glance at Darcy. He had an eyebrow raised and seemed to be listening intently to whatever her uncle was talking about.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Darcy spoke up, "Elizabeth, I invited Bingley also. I hope that's okay."

"Of course!" Elizabeth cried, excited. A few seconds afterwards, Elizabeth's gaze was pulled away by a man bounding up to them. She smiled when she realized it was Bingley.

He smiled when he saw her, "Elizabeth!"

She jumped up and felt all her anger towards him melt away. He moved toward her and before she knew it, he pulled her into a hug. They scooted chairs around and Charles came to sit between Aunt G and Elizabeth.

Soon they were all talking as though they had been friends forever. Elizabeth found Gigi completely adorable. She was more outgoing than Darcy.

While Gigi was talking with Aunt G, Charles leaned over to Elizabeth.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," he said with a bit of sadness.

"I know," Elizabeth replied.

"It was May 14th at the ball. That was the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, wondering if there was a particular reason why that date stuck out in his mind.

"So," he started again, "How have you been?"

Elizabeth wondered if he knew anything that had happened between she and Darcy.

"Pretty good, I guess. How about yourself?"

He nodded and smiled, but Elizabeth noticed it wasn't as genuine as she was used to seeing with him. "I'm good."

"That's good."

"And how's your family?"

Elizabeth looked right at him and knew instantly. He was as much head over heels for Jane now as he was back in May.

"They are pretty good," she said, unsure if she should push it. "Lydia's on holiday."

"That's good," he said politely, turning back to his tea cup.

Darcy broke through their conversation, "I have a proposal, unless someone is averse to it. I was just renewing my offer to go fishing. He mentioned the ladies were planning on going shopping around the town. Would it be acceptable to all if we went fishing and you ladies stayed to shop? We could meet back at Pemberley for dinner tonight."

"That's a great idea!" Aunt G gushed.

"Yes, please join us, Gigi." Elizabeth insisted.

Gigi beamed, happy to be part of the group. They soon got ready to leave. The girls headed into town and Bingley and Darcy left with her uncle. Elizabeth turned to say a good-bye to Darcy, but he was already gone.


	33. Chapter 33

As they headed back towards Gigi's mansion, Elizabeth wondered what little Gigi was thinking. She had hardly spoken the entire day, preferring to listen to Aunt G and Elizabeth talk the whole time.

When they got to the house, Gigi graciously led them inside. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. All the furniture looked over one hundred years old. There was elegance in everything Elizabeth saw. She wondered what was hand-picked by Darcy and what had been passed down through generations.

"We'll have dinner in here," Gigi said with a smile as she waved them forward.

As they walked down the hall, they passed a few portraits that caught her eye. The one in the middle was unmistakably a young Darcy with an even younger Gigi. The portrait caught the eye of Aunt G who stopped to look too.

"How incredible," she said with admiration.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, "It's quite astonishing."

"Thank you," Gigi said with a smile. "This one over here is a portrait of my parents. They died when I was four. And my mother's sister, Catherine De Bough."

Elizabeth tried to smile as her eyes fell on the grandeur that was the portrait of Catherine. Then another made her do a double take. It was a picture of Wickham. Gigi didn't offer any information on that one and Elizabeth didn't dare ask.

Gigi continued walking and Elizabeth felt like she had to follow. Chosing a spot at the huge table, they were served drinks in a matter of minutes. They all brightened when the door opened but it was just a maid announcing the arrival of a Miss Caroline Bingley.

Gigi jumped up to go say hi. Caroline's face brightened into a smile before she looked past Gigi and saw her company. If Elizabeth had any doubts that Caroline hated her, she was completely sold on the idea now.

They all sat around the dinner table, waiting for the guys. Elizabeth was wondering if maybe they should call them to find out where they were when none other than Mr. Darcy himself walked in followed by her uncle.

"Darcy!" Caroline called out. "We've been waiting for you."

"I dropped Charles off at your hotel. I hadn't a clue you'd be here waiting. Hello everyone," he said surprisingly cheerfully.

"Did you have any luck?" Aunt G asked.

"Absolutely. The company was superb and the location perfect. Thank you, William."

Darcy tipped his head in consent and perched himself on the other side of his sister. Elizabeth had watched him carefully as he moved towards the chair. He flicked his eyes over to Elizabeth, but moved them back to her uncle quickly.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked Gigi.

"Of course! Elizabeth has excellent taste."

"No doubt, she does." Darcy said with a slight smile.

"Oh no," Elizabeth said, hoping her face wasn't turning red, "I was too busy chatting to do any serious shopping."

"Well, I sure had fun. Since I don't have a sister of my own, I enjoy getting the chance to hang out with girls. Sorry, Will."

Darcy shook his head playfully and looked down at his sister with pretend scorn. Elizabeth recalled Gigi saying her parents died when she was four, which meant Darcy had been caring for her for almost her entire life. No doubt, she viewed him as more of a father than a brother. And he seemed to protect her as fiercely as he would his own child. _How could I have misjudged him so?_ She thought to herself.

The dinner passed quickly. Aunt G tried to coax Gigi into conversation and she seemed to have a bit more luck with Darcy prompting her replies. Elizabeth contributed where she could, but she was much more interested in sitting back and watching Darcy interact with Gigi.

Finally, Caroline decided to interject into the conversation by asking if all the little military boys, Wickham included, had left Meryton. Immediately, Gigi grew stone quiet. Even Darcy shifted uncomfortably and looked to Elizabeth to end it there. Elizabeth took the hint and quickly told Caroline that they were before asking about Louisa.

Thought Caroline seemed too ignorant to realize what she had done, Gigi remained quiet the rest of the time they were there.

When Elizabeth, Aunt G and her uncle stood to leave, Darcy walked with them outside.

"It is a shame you had to spend all afternoon with that Elizabeth Bennet. Did you see what she was wearing?"

"I think she's nice," Gigi offered quietly.

Caroline didn't hear a word Gigi said and continued to bash Elizabeth until Darcy walked back into the room.

"Didn't Elizabeth Bennet look sick to you? So tan."

"Yes, it's quite surprising she has gotten darker in the summer sun."

Gigi smiled as his sarcasm, but said nothing.

"And to think you once said you found her attractive. Heavens, what were you thinking. Remember?"

"You're right," Darcy said, moving towards the hall, "at one point I thought she was simply attractive, but now I'm fairly convinced she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Darcy left and Gigi wasn't sure what to say or do. Caroline sat there looking like she was more angry at herself than what Darcy had said. Deep down, though, Gigi wasn't swayed on her opinion of Elizabeth Bennet and she hoped her brother would have the guts to invite them over again before they left.


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth awoke the next morning from a deep sleep filled with dreams about Pemberley and Gigi. As she looked towards the sunlit window, she began sorting out what was real and what wasn't.

Still sleepy, she reached for her phone. What she saw made her eyes shoot open. There were five missed calls from Jane, but not voicemails. She rolled out of the bed and quickly called her sister.

"Lizzy!" Jane called out.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lydia."

"What happened?"

"She's run off…with Wickham!"

"What?" Elizabeth said, feeling her stomach fall out from under her.

"Ms. Forster just called from Brighton. When she woke up this morning, Lydia was gone. They thought she must of have just stayed out all night but then Wickham's friend, Denny came and told them everything he knew."

"My god," was all Elizabeth could muster.

"Kitty didn't seem that surprised, so I thought maybe Lydia had told her. But the more I ask, the angrier she gets saying she doesn't know anything. You don't think he kidnapped her or something? Dad's having an absolute cow. He's going between killing Wickham and killing Lydia. I don't even know anymore."

"Have you tried calling her cell?"

"Yes, no answer."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, trying to think of what they needed to do. "We're coming home. I'll be there by tonight."

"Okay."

"Try to keep everyone calm."

"I will."

"See you soon."

No sooner had Elizabeth hung up than she realized exactly what this meant. They were leaving Darcy. Darcy. She wondered if she should tell him anything. As much as she knew he would understand about Wickham, it made her family look that much more crazy. No, he wouldn't know what happened yet. Naturally, he'd hear about it soon enough, but no need to tell him everything now. Right now, she told herself, she needed to tell her aunt and uncle.

Standing up too quickly, she had to steady herself before rushing for the door. Her head was starting to feel light and a little dizzy. What if Wickham had raped her or something? All kinds of horrible thoughts were crashing through her head when she opened her door and headed into the hall.

No sooner had she shut the door than she realized she left her phone inside. Turning quickly, she tried to open the door. Behind her, someone was humming Moon River.

The humming stopped.

Elizabeth turned to see none other than Mr. Darcy standing there.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

Before she could stop herself, she burst into tears. Only the words _Lydia, run off, Wickham & key _made it out.

Darcy rushed to her and held onto her shoulders, "Hold on," he kept repeating.

He took the key gently from her hand and opened the door. Leading her by the elbow, he made her sit on the bed. She was still crying, but the sobs had stopped. He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Now, please, tell me what's wrong."

The earnest look on his face made Elizabeth burst into a fresh round of tears. _Why was he being so sweet?_

"Elizabeth," he said quietly but his face strained with pain, "please, tell me what happened. Is Lydia hurt?"

Elizabeth forced herself to calm down, "Lydia has run away and we think she went with Wickham. We have no idea where they are or if she's even safe."

Darcy's face froze.

"And to think, I could have stopped it by showing him for what he really was! You were so right; he's such a snake."

"I'm shocked," Darcy said finally, "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. Elizabeth recounted the conversation that passed between her and her sister.

"I need to tell my aunt and uncle," Elizabeth said finally, moving to go get them.

Darcy let go of her and stood up. He began pacing the room, unsure. Elizabeth realized the things he must bet thinking about her family. How ridiculous they all must look to him.

"I'm sorry, you must be eager to get to your aunt and uncle. I'll leave," he said quickly. "My sister will miss seeing you today."

"Please just say we had a family matter come up. Try to keep it quiet as long as we can."

"You have my word. Please be safe going home."

They stood in silence for a few seconds and Elizabeth wondered how she could ever face him after this. She tried to read the expression on his face, but as usual it seemed as stone cold as ever.

He stepped forward towards her and wiped a tear from her cheek before heading towards the door in a hurry. She nearly fell back on the bed when he was gone, but she knew she had to find her aunt and uncle this time.

She grabbed her phone and headed for the door a second time. When she headed down the hall, she ran right into them. Quickly and with fewer outbursts, she told them about the conversation between her and Jane.

"Oh Lord," Aunt G said in the end.

They went back into Elizabeth's room to discuss the matter. An hour later, Elizabeth was seated in the back seat. The bills were paid, they were packed and ready to head out. Elizabeth wondered what Darcy was doing at the moment. Forcing herself to think of other things, she looked out of the window and imagined what everyone around her was doing and thinking.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: There was a comment about the "rushed" feel of the previous chapter. That was intentional (perhaps poorly done, though). Before I write a chapter, I read the chapter I'm translating in P&P. Chapter 4, Volume III is mostly comprised of the letters from Jane. I condensed the conversation between Jane and Liz because a phone conversation moves much quicker than a letter. The remaining few pages of the chapter are Darcy's awkward but sweet encounter with Elizabeth. When I thought about translating this chapter to modern times, the thing that struck me was the drive behind Elizabeth's anguish. In P&P, her anguish comes not only from the deconstruction of social structure (Jane should have been married first) but also the abuse she'll now receive as the relation to a "wicked" girl. That wouldn't translate well because, really, running off with a guy now isn't considered "wicked". What I decided to stress, then, is the danger. Elizabeth is worried about Lydia's safety because Wickham is such a creep. In both mine and Austen's version, this _is _a pivotal moment. Both Elizabeths realize how much their lives have changed suddenly with one letter/call. So, when writing it, I tried to make it happen fast like Elizabeth must have felt like it was happening. That might have been a bad choice on my part because it seemed thrown together. But please, realize that I never hurry up and rush a chapter just to update quickly. Each chapter is thought about carefully and translated as best as I can. Maybe down the road I'll go back and re-edit that one. There was another direction I considered, with that scene taking place having Darcy and a swimming pool, so maybe I'll try that in the future. Please keep reading and as always, keep reviewing. Now, let us continue with our tale….

As they continued down the road toward Meryton, Elizabeth's uncle spoke up, trying to keep her calm.

"I really think there must be some mistake. Surely Wickham would know the damage this would have to him. Additionally, he must know how shady the whole thing would look. I feel like there's a very innocent explanation to be had here."

"I agree," Aunt G added. "I just couldn't see him kidnapping her or something, can you Lizzy? Really? Do you think he would do such a thing?"

Elizabeth bit the side of her cheek until she could taste blood. She wondered if it would be a violation to Darcy to tell them what had happened.

"And what about Lydia? We all know Lydia is silly, but to intentionally put herself in danger like that?"

"I know," Elizabeth said. She did think it was true that her sister would have slightly higher mental capacity.

Her thoughts drifted to the night Lydia ran out of the house to get in a car full of boys. Then again, Lizzy judged, her sister might do just that.

"I think we shouldn't be too hasty until we find them and hear what happened."

"Wickham is a wolf!" Elizabeth cried, unable to stop herself any longer.

"What do you mean?" Aunt G asked.

"He's a disgusting person. He's done this before. I am sure of it. I doubt he cares about Lydia, he just wants to use her."

"How do you know?" her uncle demanded.

"I—" she stuttered, "I can't say. But I trust my source completely."

"And no one knew?"

"Jane," Elizabeth started, but her voice broke. When she swallowed hard, she started up again, "Jane knew only because I told her. Lydia doesn't know a thing. When I heard Wickham was leaving, I just assumed he'd be far enough away to not cause any trouble. I had no idea…"

"And you didn't suspect anything between them?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth stated firmly. "Maybe some on Lydia's part, but who isn't Lydia in love with? Certainly nothing from him."

They fell silent for a while. Elizabeth watched the scenery pass her by and she wondered if things would ever get back to normal. She wondered if they would be able to find Lydia. Finally they found themselves in Meryton, heading straight towards the Bennet house. When they drove up, Jane ran outside with their cousins. The kids ran to their mother and father to hug them. Jane went straight to Elizabeth.

Jane wrapped her arms around her and Elizabeth could see from her red eyes that she had probably gotten little sleep and had been crying a lot.

"Anything new?"

"No." Jane said shortly. "Father's in London now, making inquiries and talking to the Yard. He's hoping to hire a detective."

"Has he called lately?"

Jane pulled out her mobile, "Not for a while. Last he called he was still at the Yard."

Elizabeth nodded as they headed into the house. It was dead quiet inside. Kitty was sitting in the front room, hands folded in her lap and staring out the window.

"Kitty," Elizabeth said.

Kitty jumped up to hug Elizabeth, but there was no smile on her face.

"Where is mother?"

"Upstairs." Jane said, pointing up.

Elizabeth moved quickly up the stairs to her parents' room. Jane followed behind with the Gardiners. Jane was giving her thank yous and words of kindness as they walked.

Elizabeth opened her mother's door and was tempted to start screaming at how reckless it was to let Lydia go in the first place. But seeing her mother lying in her bed with a towel over her forehead made her stop.

"Lizzy! If only we would have all went to Brighton like I said, this wouldn't have happened! How could they let her out of their sight? Oh, Henry will get in a fight with Wickham and then he'll be dead and what will we do!"

At the end of her tirade, Elizabeth could do nothing, but cross her arms and fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will head to London shortly. I'll find your husband and we'll see this matter through. Surely with the both of us, we can come to the end of this whole ordeal."

This statement sent Mrs. Bennet into fits of hysteria. Elizabeth couldn't take her mother's drama and headed back down the stairs. She was sitting at the table for a few minutes when she was joined by Kitty and Mary.

"I missed you," Kitty said finally.

"I missed you both too," Elizabeth said, resting her head on her hand.

Mary started talking about the moral implications of having such a relationship and the true spirit of Wickham must be very dark indeed.

Elizabeth could do nothing, but sit and stare.

Eventually, Jane had come to sit at the table and Mary left. Elizabeth looked over at Jane, "Did you see the text to Mrs. Forster?"

"Yes," Jane said, pulling out her phone, "She texted it to me, actually."

She slid the little phone across the table so Elizabeth could read it.

"_Wanna kno something funny? Im running away w my angel. Don't tell neone. It's gunna b so funny when I call them as Lydia Wickham. I'll get all my things l8r. hugs hugs" _

"God." Elizabeth mumbled as she shoved the phone back.

Jane took the phone back and began messing with it.

"What did they say when they found out? Mum and Dad, I mean."

"Father didn't speak for a whole minute. He just sat there, staring. Mother immediately went into one of her fits. You know."

"Who all knows?"

"Impossible to say. News travels pretty fast around here. But the Lucas's haven't shown up yet, so I don't know exactly who knows."

"You look so tired," Elizabeth said. "You should go get some rest. I'll watch your phone and mother."

"No," Jane shook her head, "I want to know if something happens."

Elizabeth nodded.

"That's the worst part of it," Jane said with a sad smile, "We're all just sitting around, waiting for the worst."


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke in her parent's house wondering about the sequence of events from the previous day. Had she really been watching Darcy moments before everything began crumbing around her? Was Lydia alive? Dead? Fearing the worst, she checked her phone before pulling herself out of bed. Surely if there were new developments they would have woken her.

She pulled out some clothes from her vacation bag and dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Intentionally avoiding the mirror, she wasn't about to waste time with makeup. As she headed downstairs, she heard voices coming from the front room.

Jane was talking on the phone.

"Well, thank you for letting us know. Keep us posted."

She hung up and turned to look at Elizabeth. Her tired eyes gave little hope to Elizabeth.

"What's happened?"

"Uncle G returned to London. He's met with father who is coming home today. They are still looking but have found no sign of either of them. He's going to keep asking around with the police, but they are completely stumped as where to even look. Oh, Lizzy," she said, starting to cry.

"No, no," she interrupted, "Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright."

She looked down as her phone buzzed in her hand. Collins.

"Hello?"

"Dearest cousin," he began, "I have heard the grave news about Lydia. Is this true?"

"What? Yes. How did you—"

"It is all over the grapevine. I want you to know that I offer my deepest condolences and hope that everything is made right. I can only hope that this is once and for all teach Lydia the dangers of the world and hope that she will one day—"

"David!" Elizabeth interrupted, "David, stop it! For god's sake we don't even know if she's dead or alive. We will keep you updated of anything that happens, that is, if you don't hear it from the grapevine first."

She hung up on him and stared at her sister in shock. Jane had surmised what the conversation had contained and didn't know what else to say. They sat down in silence and listened to the quiet house around them. Elizabeth could hear her mother upstairs loudly complaining about something. She could hear Mary listening to music in another room. They were all trying to handle the situation in the best way they knew how, but Elizabeth just sat and stared at the wall.

That afternoon, they heard the front door open. Elizabeth ran to the door to meet her father. He looked like he hadn't slept and grabbed her in a deep hug when he saw her.

"You were right," he said quietly in defeat. "You warned me this would happen. That I would lose her. You were right, Lizzy."

Elizabeth held her father as he crumbled before her. He was the strongest person she had ever met. He had never shown fear to her before, but now she watched him shrink as he was visibly gripped with terror. In his mind, he had already lost his daughter forever.

Pulling away, Elizabeth knew she needed to give him hope even if she knew it was nowhere to be found.

"Father," she started, "You are imagining the worst. She is fine. She is safe. She will come back to you."

He straightened at her voice and suddenly had command of himself. Nodding, he moved over to Jane to hug her as well.

Elizabeth watched him head upstairs to talk to his wife and she knew that he was right. She had tried to warn him. She had no idea that Lydia would get into this much trouble, but she had always known that such destructive behavior led from one thing to another. If Elizabeth's pride hadn't been so severe, perhaps she would have warned them all about Wickham. She imagined herself protecting Darcy when she omitted his true character, but she realized now that she had been too proud to admit that she was completely wrong about him. That was the real reason that she had kept her mouth shut. Elizabeth turned to the window and wondered what she could possibly do to repair the situation.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

Elizabeth and Jane pulled into the driveway. Elizabeth turned off the car as she noticed her father pacing the walkway outside the house. He stopped and began convulsing.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth began as she jumped out of the car.

Jane left the food they had just picked up and hurried after Elizabeth, seeing her father with his hand running through his thin, gray hair.

"Yes," he said through tears as he turned to them with a smile, "That's her."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. If he was smiling, she had to be alive. She reached out and gripped Jane's hand, waiting for information. As soon as he hung up the phone, they peppered him with questions.

"What happened?" she cried.

"Your uncle got a call from the police today. They received a tip on her location and went to a flat. She was there with all of her things. No sign of Wickham."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"I'm not sure of the particulars. But she is safe and sound with your uncle. I'm going to go get her now. You tell your mother that when I return I will have her daughter safely with me."

He hurried off to the car, leaving the two sisters standing in complete shock.

"What on earth do you think happened?"

"I don't have any idea."

A smile crept on Jane's face, "I'm just so glad that she is okay."

"Me too," Elizabeth replied as they moved into the house to tell her mother.

When their father returned that night, they all sat around the table as Lydia told her story. It was a dramatic tale about sneaking out together, hiding in his flat in London and a plan to get married. Elizabeth listened to her story and watched her grand gestures, and got angrier by the minute. The whole thing seemed like a game to Lydia. She was first a vixen, wrapped in wild passion by Wickham, and then as things became more serious and Lydia realized how dangerous he was, she became a damsel in distress, waiting for her knight in shining armor. When she was finished, everyone looked at her incredulously. There were so many holes in her story; Elizabeth didn't even know where to begin.

"So how, exactly, did the police find you?"

"I don't know," she said with a mischievous grin. "Someone must have tipped them off."

"Who would have?"

"I don't know," she said again, this time appearing angry.

"Lydia," Elizabeth began again, "Don't you see how worried we all were? We thought you were dead."

"Lizzy," her mother interrupted, patting Lydia's hand. "We've all been through a lot lately, let's just get some rest and we'll talk more about it in the morning."

Elizabeth stood and pushed her chair back. She couldn't believe her entire family was trying to act like nothing wrong had happened.

"I've got to get home," she said simply. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Walking around the table, she leaned over and kissed Lydia on the forehead, "I'm glad you're safe."

Elizabeth went to get her things in the guest bedroom and heard the door open behind her. She turned to see Jane leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you really leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't stand to be here anymore. What was she thinking?"

"She obviously wasn't. She's just a teenager."

"She could have…" her voice trailed off as she thought about Gigi and how obviously mentally scarred she was from Wickham. Maybe Lydia was putting up a front to fight her psychological wounds.

"Can you watch her?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "Maybe she's more traumatized than she thinks right now. Once the excitement wears down, I don't want her…" she trailed off again.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, stepping forward. "You look a little sick."

"No," she countered, "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled her bag to her shoulder and walked down the hall to say goodbye to the rest of the family. She heard Lydia and Kitty talking in Kitty's room. She was about to open the door to say goodbye when she was startled to hear the name _Darcy. _

She opened the door, interrupting them, "Darcy? Like William Darcy?"

Lydia's face turned a bright shade of red. Elizabeth had never seen her sister appear embarrassed about anything.

"It's a secret," she said quickly.

"What's a secret?"

"Well," she said slyly, excited to have information that not only Elizabeth didn't have, but that Elizabeth apparently desperately wanted.

"Darcy was the one who found us. He came to the flat in London and wanted to talk to me. Wickham tried to scare him away but Darcy wouldn't have any of it. He began screaming at Wickham and told him he was going to pay for what he had done. Wickham just laughed at him and didn't move. I was watching from behind. Well, Darcy called out my name and asked me to come out to the hall and talk to him. Wickham again acted like he wasn't going to let me talk to him. Wickham pushed Darcy and told him to sod off. That was about it for Darcy. He swung hard and knocked Wickham out completely. Then he stepped right over him and came to get me. He told me that I was in a lot of danger just being with Wickham and that I needed to go home. He said if I came with him then I would be fine. At first I told him I didn't want to because I was so scared about what Wickham would do once he came to. Darcy told me not to worry and he would take care of Wickham. He said that he would call the police and let them know where I was and that father and uncle were out looking for me. After that he picked up Wickham and left. Lord only knows where he took him. Then about an hour later, a policeman showed up to see what was wrong."

Elizabeth listened in complete disbelief. "How did he know where you were?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. But he found me. He's my savior."

Elizabeth saw the glossy look come over Lydia's eyes and imagined she had written Mrs. Lydia Darcy on all of her notebooks already.

"He told me not to tell anyone. Don't tell mom or dad, okay?"

Elizabeth found herself nodding, unsure of what to make of any of it.

In her car on her way to her apartment, she felt a migraine creeping into her skull, pounding her temples. She couldn't seem to make heads or tails of anything that had happened. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her aunt asking for details. Maybe her aunt would give her the information she was looking for so desperately.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Elizabeth was staring out the window, holding a hot cup of tea when her phone buzzed on the counter. She set her cup down before answering the call. It was her Aunt G.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Lizzy," her aunt said as though she was exhausted. "It's all been a flutter the last few days. What do you know?"

"Not very much," Elizabeth admitted, "Lydia was very tight lipped when she got here. Which is very unlike Lydia. What happened?"

"Well, you're never going to believe it even if I tell you."

"Try me," Elizabeth said as she moved around the counter and wandered towards the shelves of books.

"To start off with, once we were back in London, we were visited by none other than your Mister Darcy. He seemed very distracted when he arrived and sat down with my husband in the kitchen. He told us about his previous encounters with George Wickham and how he knew an old accomplice that he had named Melissa Young. She was apparently his lady-friend whenever he needed one. Darcy knew where she was and figured that was the best place to look for Lydia. He said he would be paying Melissa Young a visit and would let us know how everything went. He expressed his deepest fears that Lydia was in trouble and wished to find her as soon as possible. Elizabeth, I wish you could have seen the look on his face. I have never seen someone so distraught and determined to do what he had to do. You would have thought it was his own sister he was so upset. He told us he would let us know once he had made contact with Young."

Elizabeth found herself sliding to the floor, listening intently to the information her aunt was giving so freely.

"He called later that night. He had found Melissa. It took a bit of a bribe before she would tell him where she thought they might have gone to hide. Darcy asked us to stay put and said he would go to the location and see if he could talk to Lydia first. He was adamant about trying to resolve this situation himself. He told us he would continue to be in contact and let us know the minute he found anything out. He also asked us to keep his involvement a secret. I know I'm telling you, Lizzy, but you're his friend and I don't think he would mind.

"It wasn't until the next day that he showed up for the last time. He told us the entire story about how he went to the flat and found Lydia there. He said that he and Wickham had come to blows and that Lydia was safe. He had contacted the authorities so that she would be taken care of until my husband could get down there to pick her up. He also said that he was taking care of Wickham and he wouldn't be trouble for anyone else. Before he left, he apologized for barging into our home and told us what wonderful company we were at his house. He also invited us to visit him any time and said his house was always welcome to us."

Lizzy rubbed her forehead as her Aunt's words sunk into her slowly.

"I know how you feel about him, Lizzy," she started, "but he's such a lovely man. So thoughtful. And," she hesitated, "he's so very much in love with you."

There was silence on the line. Elizabeth imagined what she could say, but was afraid all that would come out were choked tears.

"Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yeah," she managed to push out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said through a sniffle, "It's just so much to take in, you know."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you know this can go no further than the two of us. Darcy asked me specifically to make sure I didn't tell anyone."

"Of course," she said, finally composing herself.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I hope I didn't upset you too much. I just thought you would want to know. I love you dear."

"Love you too, Aunt G."

Elizabeth hung up her mobile and stared out the door at the beautifully sunny day. She thought about taking a walk to clear her thoughts, but she couldn't leave the shop empty. Instead, she walked behind the counter and turned some music on, hoping the calming sounds would help her get through the day quickly.

Before the shop was about to close, both her mother and Jane had shown up and were talking with Elizabeth as she cleaned the kitchen.

"I don't know what else I can get done today," she said, "We might as well get ready to leave."

"Look there," Jane began, pointing outside.

Charlotte Lucas's mother was rushing down the street towards the bookstore.

"Is she coming here?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered. "Perhaps something is wrong."

Their mother turned to watch also, all curious about the lady rushing their way. She entered the store quickly and seemed breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid I would be too late."

"Too late for what?" Elizabeth's mother asked.

"To tell you the news. Bingley is coming back."

"What?" her mother said, immediately changing her attitude.

Elizabeth couldn't stop herself before shooting a glance towards Jane who had suddenly taken an interest in the clean countertop.

"Yes, he called my husband today," she said, "He's quite set on coming back to Meryton for a few weeks. He didn't say exactly how long he was staying though."

"Well, I don't see how it really matters to us. It's not like it will make any difference in our lives. There was no need to rush down here just to tell me. But you are sure he will be here?"

"Within a week," she said with a gleam.

While they continued talking, Elizabeth rested her hand on Jane's arm. Jane pulled it away indignantly. "Stop," she said suddenly. "It's not like I still have feelings for him or anything. I'm just worried everything will be awkward. Hopefully we won't have to see too much of each other while he's here."

Elizabeth looked at Jane's eyes and knew for once she was attempting to lie. She was still very much in love with Bingley and was probably secretly hoping that they would see a lot of each other. Elizabeth thought back to a similar expression on Bingley's face when she saw him at Darcy's. Was it possible that he was coming just to see Jane? More than anything, she didn't want to watch her sister's heart get trampled on again by the same guy. That was something she knew she had made the right judgment on in regards to Darcy.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

All the Bennet sisters were gathered around the bar drinking tea and eating croissants before they headed to their jobs and school. Elizabeth looked around the group and for the first time in a long time, it felt like nothing had ever changed.

"You must go see him sometime today. I believe he's supposed to arrive today."

"I'm not going to go visit Charles every time he decides to come to town and leave town. If he wants to see us then he will come here," Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes as he moved into the back room.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bennet called after him, "He won't feel comfortable to come visit us unless you say something first!"

"There he is!" Kitty said suddenly. "Be quiet!"

Without turning to look at door, Elizabeth placed her hand silently over Jane's hoping she would be okay with meeting him so suddenly.

"Oh and he's got the arrogant one with him, what's his name? Darcy?" her mother cried.

"Darcy?" Lydia said excitedly.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth repeated, turning this time to see them just as they reached the door. Elizabeth felt Jane's hand turn and grip her own. She knew only that Darcy and Elizabeth were on awkward terms.

"Be natural," their mother squawked, though Elizabeth imagined they could hear her through the door.

Everyone froze in place and watched as they tried to open the locked bookshop door. Bingley paled with embarrassment as he realized he couldn't get in and everyone was watching them. His eyes found Jane, and he just stood there with his hand on the handle. Mr. Bennet finally moved towards the door and unlocked it, opening it wide enough to let them both in.

They entered, both sensing the awkwardness in the room.

"Charles Bingley!"

"Hullo," he said, easing into his comfortable self. "It's good to see you all."

They all exchanged pleasantries and offered both men tea and breakfast, though both refused.

"What brings you back to Meryton?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"I still had some business here to clear up," he said as though he was about to choke on his own words. "It's good to be back, though. I feel quite at home, already."

Elizabeth watched him look at Jane and could tell how much he truly cared about her. She let her eyes wander to Darcy, who remained set on Bingley. The silence began to unnerve her. Surely he was there to see her? Why had he come? If Bingley was there to let Jane know how he feels was Darcy only there to support him? Had he changed his mind? So many questions ran through her head, she didn't know where to begin.

"How is your aunt and uncle?" he asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"They are quite well in London. Thank you. How is Gigi?"

He nodded, "She is very well."

Elizabeth realized then that something had seemed to change. There was some type of wall between them. It was almost as though he was intentionally keeping her out. She wouldn't be surprised. After all she had put him through it wouldn't have surprised her in the least if he would have decided to have nothing to do with her ever again.

"Really," Bingley began, "I was coming to see, Jane, if you would be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night? Elizabeth, you are welcome to join us as well."

Elizabeth looked straight to Darcy who eyed her cautiously. Was it going to be a double date?

"That would be wonderful," Jane replied.

"Of course," Elizabeth found herself agreeing.

"Perfect!" he said excitedly, "We will see you both tomorrow."

They awkwardly backed out of the bookstore and everyone remained quiet for a few minutes until they were out of sight.

"Girls," her mother said finally, "Get your things ready to head to class."

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Lydia whispered to Kitty as they gathered their backpacks.

"Have a good day girls," their mother said with a wink. Elizabeth looked up as her father smiled and headed back to the science fiction.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Jane asked.

"I think," Elizabeth said turning to look at her, "you are going on a date with Charles Bingley tomorrow."

Jane laughed lightly and raised her hand to her mouth, smiling like a school girl.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Elizabeth looked up from her perch on the bathtub and watched her sister put another layer of lipstick on. Elizabeth couldn't remember a time where she looked more beautiful. Both sisters had spent a more than usual time arranging their hair, fixing their makeup and putting on the perfect outfit.

"Thank you again, Lizzy, for putting up with Darcy for me."

"No," Lizzy started, unsure of how to tell her sister that she hadn't been able to sleep last night knowing that she was going to dinner with him. "I.."she started, "I really like him."

"You do?" Jane asked, surprised. "I thought he was arrogant, proud and horrible?"

"Well," she began, "We can all be too quick to judge, you know."

Jane raised an eyebrow as her phone buzzed.

"They are on their way," she said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back, "You are in so much trouble."

"Trouble?" Jane asked innocently. "How?"

"You are in danger of making him more in love with you than he was before!"

"Stop it!" she cried as she sprayed one last spritz of perfume before ducking out of the bathroom.

They made their way downstairs and watched out the window until Bingley's car drove up. He had insisted upon picking them up. Jane slid into the front seat next to Bingley, leaving Elizabeth to crawl into the back with Darcy.

"Where are we off to?" Bingley asked happily.

"I'm fine with anything." Jane replied.

Darcy called out one of the few restaurants in town and Bingley took off. Elizabeth listened to them carry on in the front seat and contributed where she could, but they were chatting as though they were old friends and nothing had ever happened between them. Darcy was silent the entire car ride and Elizabeth began to get nervous. She had never met someone who made her so self-conscience as Darcy.

They sat down at their table and even Jane made an effort to draw Darcy into the conversation but he hardly spoke two words during the meal. Elizabeth struggled to accept this new reality. She was too late. His interest in her had run its course and he was now only here helping Bingley. Probably because he felt guilty for separating them in the first place. He wasn't here to see her. He no longer cared about her. Elizabeth told herself that the sooner she faced this reality, the sooner she could ease her breaking heart. She hadn't fully realized the extent of her feelings for him until she imagined him gone from her life forever.

"Is your sister in London?" she asked.

"No, actually, she is on a short holiday to Paris. She should be back by next week."

"Oh, Paris? How exciting."

"Hm, I suppose so," he replied, looking only at his glass.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and turned back to her own plate. She wondered what she could do to fix the situation and wondered if he would ever even want it fixed. She looked up at her sister who seemed so perfectly at ease with Bingley. That is the kind of relationship she longed for with Darcy. She wanted to be the one he told all his silly stories to. She wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up and the last person he saw when he went to bed. She wanted to hold his hand as they walked, side by side. The rapid movement of his fingers caught her attention. He was lightly tapping them against the table and she wondered if maybe he was thinking the same thing.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Two days later the Bennets were gathered around the bar when the door opened to none other than Charles Bingley.

"Hullo," he said happily as though he belonged in the midst of them.

"Where's Darcy?" Elizabeth asked before she could help it.

"Back in London," he said quickly, "Business or something."

"Well I hope that doesn't mean you're jetting off too!" Mrs. Bennet cried loudly.

"Oh no," Bingley said awkwardly, "No, I'm here to stay."

No one made a more audible gasp than their mother. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, their mother instructed the girls to gather their things.

"Time for school. And Mary, you'll be late for work. Elizabeth, I believe your father needs you in the backroom to open up a box of books. Now, now children, let's go."

Elizabeth winked quickly at Jane before heading into the back room. Bingley and Jane talked for nearly twenty minutes before he agreed to walk her to work. Elizabeth smiled the entire morning just thinking about them.

Bingley came the day after that and the day after that before everyone got quite used to him showing up to start his day with the Bennets. Elizabeth liked him more and more as she got to know him apart from his sister and apart from Darcy. He was sweet and ever apologetic for everything. His manner reminded Elizabeth so much of Jane that she only imagined how sweet and happy they must be when they were together.

With Bingley being in town, their normal routine of Friday movie nights together had been suspended. Earlier that day, Jane had promised Elizabeth that they would definitely have a movie night and apologized a million times for neglecting her.

Elizabeth pulled up to Jane's place only to find them standing outside with Bingley on one knee. It took all she had to keep from running over to them and squealing in joy. She saw Jane nod vigorously and wipe tears from her face. He pulled her into a deep kiss and Elizbeth began to feel awkward for watching. It was Bingley who noticed her when they pulled away.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, "What are you doing stalking us?"

She laughed as she hurried over to them and hugged him tight. "Welcome to our crazy family, brother," she said with a huge smile.

It took all she had to keep from crying when she pulled Jane into a hug. She deserved to be happy and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would be.

"Well," Charles said, "I know you two were supposed to have a girls night and I've got a few phone calls to make, so, I will see you tomorrow, my love." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night," Jane said softly as he made his way to his car.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth said finally, pulling her fingers towards her so she could see the rock in the light.

"Well let's go inside," Jane said, moving her hand away.

"Mother is actually going to have a heart attack," Elizabeth started.

"Oh," Jane said as though mentally playing through what a wedding with her mother would be like."

"You look so happy," Elizabeth said as they walked hand in hand towards her door.

"I am so happy," she replied. "I wish I could see you this happy."

Elizabeth laughed, "Don't count on it. Maybe Collins has some friends."

They both laughed as they made their way inside.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42.

Elizabeth Bennet couldn't help but smile as she stacked the books on the shelf, thinking of how happy her sister was with Bingley. They had spent the last few days side by side, holding hands, whispering to each other, laughing at one another's jokes. They were in their own little world, perfectly and blissfully in love. She had seen her sister in relationships before, but this was something completely different.

While she had only begun to drop hints about wedding plans, Elizabeth was looking forward to being consumed with color palettes and flowers for her sister's wedding. Of course, she admitted to herself, that any wedding plans would most likely involve her as a maid of honor and Darcy as the best man. She couldn't decide if she was more overcome with delight at the prospect or dread. She desperately tried to convince herself that nothing would ever happen between them and her chance had completely slipped by.

The sooner she could get over Darcy, the better.

"Who on earth is that?" her mother asked from the counter, pausing momentarily from her buttered croissant.

Elizabeth walked around the aisle of books to see a beautiful jaguar parked in front of the store. The car looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. An elderly lady got out from the back seat and suddenly Elizabeth knew exactly where she had seen it. The car belonged to Catherine De Bourgh.

She marched up to the door and opened it quickly, staring down Elizabeth as she did.

_What could possibly be her problem now? _Elizabeth wondered, imagining it had something to do with the engagement between Bingley and Jane.

"Can I help you?" her mother asked in a rare moment of etiquette.

"I am Catherine De Bourgh," she said curtly. "I have travelled all morning to come speak to Elizabeth Bennet."

"Are you not the Mrs. De Bourgh, benefactor of David Collins? He is my husband's cousin!" she exclaimed.

"I am," she said, her eyes finally leaving Elizabeth to look at her mother, "You are Mrs. Bennet?"

"Yes, indeed," she said standing and rushing to her as though she was going to give her a hug, "What can we do for you? Would you like some tea? A pastry? Please, have a seat."

"No," she stated, again turning to look at Elizabeth. "We need to speak. Alone."

Elizabeth looked to her mother and nodded quickly. Mrs. Bennet eyed Catherine suspiciously, but slowly made her way outside of the store, and began walking quickly. No doubt she was hurrying off to get Jane.

"What is the matter?" Elizabeth asked as soon as her mother was gone.

"Don't play dumb with me, Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth couldn't stop a small smirk, "I wouldn't think of ever playing dumb with you, Mrs. De Bough."

"I have heard some disturbing news. It bothered me so much, I had to come immediately and make sure it was false."

"What news have you heard?" Elizabeth asked, taking a step closer.

"That you and my nephew are to be engaged."

The statement hit Elizabeth so hard, she struggled with a mixture of a laugh and a cough. Her stomach immediately formed into a pit and her face burned in anger and frustration.

"I know it's the most preposterous notion and I knew it had to be false. That is why I spent my entire morning getting her to make certain of it."

"If there were no way for it to be true, then why would you bother travelling so far?"

"I must hear it from your mouth," she cried, "Don't mock me by acting like you haven't been the one starting these rumors."

"I have never heard such a thing!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms up.

"And there is no foundation for such slanderous ideas?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. You come into my life and pry inside, but I do not have to let you harass me to my face."

Her face paled and grew more severe by the second, "Has my nephew proposed to you?"

"Wouldn't you know if he had?"

"Stop this!" she yelled, "Stop this at once! Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, being rude was one thing, but a threat was completely over the line. "I don't give a damn what you're capable of."

Catherine moved closer to her, "My nephew is going to get married to a lady worth millions of dollars. He is going to get married to a lady who has a family name that goes back generations. He is going to get married to someone worthy of him."

"I will not let you stand here and insult me and my family," she said, her voice shaking, "If you do not get off of my property I will call the police."

"You are such a selfish, insolent little girl. You must promise me that you are not nor will you ever be engaged to my nephew."

"Get. Out." She raised a finger towards the door.

"I did not come here to insult you," she said softly, "I have worked so hard to make sure Darcy was exactly where he needed to be. He has been on a path since birth to be the established leader of his father's empire and he is a strong, hard-working, courageous young man. I will not let him throw everything away."

"Darcy is a grown man," Elizabeth replied, "He will make the best decisions for himself. You cannot control his life."

"I can see you are set in your mind. You are clearly in love with him. I will say this, if you truly love him, do not let him jeopardize his future for you. Stay as far away from him as you can."

"Please leave me alone."

Catherine looked her up and down once more before turning and leaving as quickly as she came. She got back into the back seat of the car and they were gone. No sooner had the car disappeared from sight before Elizabeth found herself shaking in anger and tears. How dare she come to her and insult her like that. She moved to the bathroom and washed her face off, hoping her eyes wouldn't be red when her mother returned.

She moved back to shelving the books. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. It was her mother and Jane.

"What was that all about?" her mother asked.

"It was nothing," Elizabeth replied as she returned to her task.

"Nothing? The way she stormed in here—"

"Mama," Elizabeth insisted, "It was just a misunderstanding. We cleared everything up."

"Well, good. I would hate for there to be anger between us and Collins."

Elizabeth looked down at the floor and began to wonder who exactly had been starting rumors that she was engaged to Darcy.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43.

Elizabeth looked at her plate, but wasn't in the least bit hungry. She heard the chatter around her only distantly. Her sisters were teasing Jane, but it felt like Elizabeth was watching them in slow motion. Her thoughts kept creeping back to the confrontation between herself and Catherine de Bourgh. If she had said all of this to her, what had she said to Darcy? Did Darcy know of the rumors swirling around them?

If anything, such rumors would give him even more reason to stay as far away from her as possible.

Her family had finally backed off of asking questions regarding her visit with Catherine de Bourgh. Initially, both her mother and Jane could sense something had happened, but wasn't sure what it could possibly be about. Later, Jane had asked her if it was about her, and she had to reassure her otherwise. After changing the subject to wedding ideas, Jane forgot completely and nearly glowed with excitement. It was easy to get her talking about happier things. Again, the constant reminder that she would be paired with Darcy for the wedding made her uneasy. She didn't know how she could possibly face him again.

"Lizzy?" her father asked. "Lizzy are you alright?"

She looked around to notice everyone else had left the table.

"Yes," she replied, embarrassed, "Just caught in a daydream I guess."

"Well," he said, standing, "I have something you will get a kick out of. Follow me."

He began walking out of the room and Elizabeth followed him, curious about what he wanted to show her. They made their way into his study and he opened his email on his computer.

"I got the funniest email from my cousin, David, this morning. Read it here," he said, moving so she could sit down and read the contents. The email read:

"Mr B., I wanted to offer my complete congratulations on the engagement of your daughter, Jane. She and Mr. Charles Bingely will be quite happy together and I am very excited to see their union. It may be quite a busy year for you also. I hope I will be able to offer you additional congratulations in the near future. It is generally understood, your Elizabeth is also in an agreement with a fine gentleman. I know you are concerned with the alarm raised by his aunt, Catherine de Bourgh, but let me tell you, I have spoken so highly of you and your Elizabeth that I am under complete assurances that any frustrations between your families will be resolved after the two are wed. I give my best to you and your family. With happiness, David C."

Elizabeth sat, stunned. She looked to her father slowly.

"Can you believe that?" he said laughing, "That pompous ass, Darcy, proposing to you? What on earth is David talking about? Don't you find it hilarious? Are you alright? You look a little sick, Elizabeth."

She forced a smile on her face, "It's just so strange."

"Strange indeed!" he said with another laugh. "Oh, brother. The two of you, engaged? Elizabeth, I know you could do better than Darcy."

Darcy was supposed to return to Bingley's tomorrow. Elizabeth hoped and prayed that after all that had gone down, he would find some excuse to remain in London. At least then she wouldn't have to see him for a while. She wasn't sure what she could possibly do when they came face to face again. She was so embarrassed and humiliated to think that anything could have ever happened between them. Even her father saw how absurd the pairing was. Elizabeth laughed with him because she knew if she didn't, she would cry.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, no such excuse had arrived and all day, Elizabeth wondered what time he would be arriving in Meryton. At what point, exactly would he be putting up his suitcase in Bingley's home and at what point exactly would he find out that Bingley was scheduled to pick up Jane at the bookstore this evening for a date. She wondered if she should just tell her father that she was sick so she could be gone before he had the chance to arrive.

When Jane got there, she was giddy with happiness. She talked for ten minutes straight about her day before Elizabeth could even get a word in edgewise.

"Is Bingley coming here, alone?"

Jane looked confused for a minute, "Oh, you mean Darcy. I'm not sure. I know Darcy got here this morning sometime. You know," she began, "I really think the two of you should just spend some time together and straighten things out. I think you both feel awkward around each other and there's no reason for it. You're going to have to see a lot more of him with the wedding and everything, so I think you should just kiss and make up."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister's poor choice of words. She had no idea how much she would love to kiss and make up to Darcy. If only he was willing to do so. The door behind her rang and she turned to see Charles Bingley and Darcy standing in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Bingley asked Jane.

Jane looked at Elizabeth knowingly and made a slight nudge towards Darcy, "Well, I'll talk to you in a little bit Elizabeth."

Bingley instinctively reached for her hand as they left together. Darcy remained, watching them at the door.

"Aren't you going with them?" Elizabeth asked in a small panic.

"There are few forms of entertainment in Meryton, but crashing other people's dates is not one that I would readily participate in.

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face and felt her heart flutter when a small smile crept upon his face as well.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Tea, please." He said, moving to sit at one of the stools.

Elizabeth made his drink and turned to give it to him. He was watching her carefully, as though making tea was the most fascinating thing she could have possibly been doing. She considered Jane's words. It would be better to get everything out in the open and know once and for all where he stood.

"I never told you," she started, "I never said thank you for helping my sister. You saved her life."

He looked down at her as though he didn't know what to say.

"If the rest of my family knew what you had done, they would feel the same way."

"I did what had to be done. Only I knew the gravity of the situation and I felt a sense of responsibility for it all. I finally had the chance to right a very great wrong. Although, I must admit, I thought your aunt would be able to keep my secrets," he said with a slight smile.

"No, it wasn't her fault. I was the one who was looking for answers."

He stood up and moved around the bar, "You must know," he said brushing her hair behind her ear, "You must have known that I did it all for you."

Elizabeth watched his eyes as they trailed down her face and rested on her lips.

"You know who I am. You know me better than anyone I've ever met. I love you more now than I did when I foolishly told you in David Collins's house. I can't stop thinking about you every minute of every day. I had given up that you would ever love me. One word. One word is all it would take and I would leave you alone forever. But if you've changed your mind then please, put my mind to ease. You hold my heart, Elizabeth Bennet."

"Darcy," she began, "I'm so sorry," her voice breaking into tears, "You deserve someone better than me. I can't believe how I treated you."

"Stop," he said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Elizabeth, I love you. I love everything about you."

"I love you too," she cried as she buried her face into his shoulders.

He laughed lightly as he pulled her into a hug. They fit perfectly together and they sat and held each other for a few minutes, making up for the lost time.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 44

Elizabeth let her hand feel the cool air rushing against it as they drove down the road. "I feel very bad now. I know I let my temper get the best of me."

Darcy burst into laughter, "What I would have paid to see that happen."

"Stop it," she teased, "You would have been mortified."

"Quite the opposite. I have spent my whole life waiting for someone to tell my Aunt the truth. No one dares cross her. Except for the daring and beautiful Elizabeth Bennet. She came to see me right after she left you. Though she wouldn't come out and tell me, I had only a hope that her anger was from you telling her the one thing that she didn't want to hear, that we were somehow connected romatically. It gave me hope," he smiled again, "hope that maybe I still had a chance to win you over."

"You won me over without me even realizing it."

He laughed again, "Did the email help? I knew it was a longshot, but I couldn't express myself any other way. I hope you have deleted it. I don't ever want to think about any of that again. When I wrote it I imagined I was laying out my arguments in a precise manner. I went back later and read it again and it sounded as though a mad man was writing to you."

Elizabeth laughed and reached across the car to hold his hand, "Let's talk about happier things."

"Like Jane and Bingley's engagement!" he said loudly. "I could not be happier for them both."

"Were you surprised?" she asked.

"Not in the least. When I left to go back to London, I knew it was going to happen. He had confided in me that he was very much in love with her. I then confessed everything that I had unfortunately been a part of and told him how wrong I was. He seemed surprised, but you know how wonderful Charles is. He was mad for a while and then he was too excited about proposing that he forgave me in his own way."

She smiled again and looked out the window as they pulled into her parent's driveway. Immediately they broke their hands apart and got out of the car. Darcy agreed to not say anything to their family about their relationship. She wanted to make sure it was the right time first. They gathered the grocery bags and headed for the front porch.

Elizabeth's mother was waiting and began ushering them inside, "Come in, come in, what took you both so long?"

"We couldn't find the drinks," Elizabeth said, and left out the part where they sat in the parking lot for ten minutes to make-out like teenagers.

Darcy looked over quickly as though reading her mind. She tried to hide her smile as she began removing things from their bags in the kitchen. Jane walked in and began helping her. Darcy moved away slowly. Their eyes locked before he turned to leave the kitchen. The intensity of his eyes sent butterflies scurrying in Elizabeth's stomach. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile. He pushed against the door, never breaking eye contact until they could see each other no more.

"What is up with you? You seem so distracted lately," Jane joked.

"Jane," she started, wondering if she should say anything or not, "I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Jane stopped and looked at her, worried.

"It's nothing bad, it's just, well, I didn't know how to say it. Darcy and I are….well, we are dating."

Jane said nothing for a few seconds and then burst into laughter, "Oh, you are funny, Elizabeth. That's a good one!" she said, shaking a cucumber at her.

"Jane!" Elizabeth said, exasperated, "Come on! You have to believe me."

"But surely you aren't serious. You hate the poor fellow!"

"No," She insisted, "No, I don't. I know we had sort of a bad understanding to begin with, but after everything he's done…" she trailed off, knowing she could never say anything about Jane's connection to Bingley. "Well, just know that I'm completely serious."

Jane stared at her sister, not sure if she was pulling an elaborate prank or not. "Ok, I'll bite. Tell me everything that's happened then. How did you guys get together?"

Elizabeth relayed as much as she could about being at Pemberly with their aunt and uncle and his behavior there. She relayed his part in making sure Lydia came home safely. She also talked about the day at the bookstore where they first told each other that they were falling for one another. Jane listened carefully and by the time she was finished her face had changed completely.

"I'm so happy for you, Lizzy. You both are really quite perfect for each other. I probably shouldn't say anything, but Bingley and I had actually talked about it. He must have known how Darcy felt and was trying to see if there was anything on your part. I'm sorry to say I never thought it would happen.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 4445.

Mrs. Bennet had no sooner spread the picnic blanket out than she perched her hands on her sides.

"Did we not specifically invite Bingley to our picnic? What on earth is that insolate Mr. Darcy doing with him?"

"Mother," Jane said, softly, hoping to quiet her before the men got into earshot of them.

"Elizabeth," her mother hissed, "You'll have to walk around the park with Darcy and give Jane and Bingley time alone together."

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, mother, but you owe me."

Both of the men walked up and smiled. The known lovers greeted each other with a hug and small peck, the unknown could only look upon each other with affection and adoration.

"It's certainly a nice day. Perfect for walking," Bingley said with a mischievous grin. "Elizabeth, didn't you say once that there was a pond in this park? I know Darcy was asking about it on the way over."

"Yes, I believe you said that once," Darcy said sarcastically.

"There is," Elizabeth said, making a point to look at her mother, "Would you like me to show you where it is, Darcy?"

"That would be lovely."

Jane could barely contain a snicker as the pair walked away towards the pond.

"A pond? Really?" Elizabeth teased.

"It's not Charles's strong suite, but he's trying," Darcy said with a smile.

They turned a curve in the path and their hands naturally reached for one another.

"I'll never know how I was lucky enough to have you fall in love with me."

"Well," Darcy began, "I can't tell you exactly when. I think I was far too in love with you before I even realized it."

"I figured you were far from in love with me that first time you showed back up at Meryton. You hardly said two words to me."

"I was trying to judge your character. I didn't want to push too hard if you weren't interested."

"I was embarrassed," she admitted.

"As was I."

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Darcy broke in with, "Is there really a pond?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't even know."

"Well," Darcy said, "I would be happy walking around here for hours, Lizzy, if it meant I could hold your hand, or give you a kiss."

She stopped walking, "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled before pulling her into a long kiss.

"Despite my crazy aunt," he said before kissing her on one check, "And your crazy mother," he kissed her on the forehead, "and every other crazy interference in our lives," he kissed her nose, "we were meant to be together, Elizabeth Bennet, and we will always be together." He kissed her again and she leaned into him, letting his arms wrap around her, protecting them from the outside world. In that moment, they were the only two people on the planet. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
